Of Chains and Flowers
by JinxaLynx
Summary: A chained beast sits alone, gazing at nothing, but hoping for something. All he knew was darkness from the beginning. He has only himself and...Kyuubi. He is a wild one that everyone fears. But one day a flower happens to fall in his cage. instead of tearing it to shreds, he actually likes it's scent, and wants more...First Fic ever! Please be kind to read it! :D
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or ANY of the characters! :o

Hello everyone! This is my first fanfic EVERRRR! XD This is a test run, if it's good enough I'll continue! :3 But if it stinks, I'll sadly return to my hole and disappear from the world of fanfics :'D

Of Chains and Flowers

Key

Regular speech: "…quotation marks.."

Thoughts: …_Italicized.._

Kyuubi: **…bold**

Chapter 1

Screams of pain fill the eerie night. Echoing off the walls and reverberating through the people standing around. A woman in labor lies on a table; medic-nins surround her, assisting her. She manages to regain her breath, and turns towards an elderly man, "Sarutobi-sama, where is Minato?"

The man known as Sarutobi looks at her with hard eyes and says, "Kushina, he is on his way, though he was…delayed."

Kushina clenches her teeth and squeezes her eyes shut as another contraction ripples through her body. "What…do you mean by delayed? What's happened?"

Sarutobi shakes his head slowly and stares hard into the dark entrance to the cave. "There is a beast consumed by hate wreaking havoc around the village. Minato is trying to get him away from the village, but he is not yielding."

"Why is Minato fighting alone," She rasps out. "With all due respect Sarutobi-sama, why are you not with him?"

"I am here to guard you," he sighed.

Before Kushina could respond, there was a monstrous roar and thud. The ground shook furiously, and the ceiling of the cave began to crack and let loose little rocks and dust particles, signaling that the cave would give out soon. At that moment ANBU ran in.

"Sarutobi-sama! We must hurry and re locate. The beast is fairly close, he is in a blinded fit of rage and has destroyed everything in sight!" the ANBU leader said hurriedly.

"Wait, the baby! He is nearly here, we cannot move her!" A medic-nin yelled back frantically.

Before the ANBU could retort, Kushina screams became deafening. With anew strength, she started to push with all her might. Everything seemed to fall silent as the shrilling cry of a new born broke the midnight air. Quickly the baby was passed to another set of hands to get cleaned up. The medic-nins started to heal Kushina as she passed out.

The cave's condition became worse. The ANBU leader and his squad began issuing out some orders. A medic-nin came back to Sarutobi with the new born in his hands. He handed the sleeping infant to Sarutobi, and was issued out by ANBU. The ANBU leader grabbed the unconscious Kushina and ran out the cave, with Sarutobi in toe.

Once everyone was outside, the cave gave in on itself.

"Sarutobi-sama, we must move to higher grounds, it is too dangerous here," the ANBU leader announced.

Without hesitating, they leaped off to the trees.

-With Minato—

A bruised man on top of a giant toad stood panting. His eyes focused on his target. A giant 9 tailed fox stood a distance away, seething and foaming at the mouth. His blazing blood-colored eyes fixed on his opponent.

"Minato! He is too troublesome for us alone to take, call for back up!" grumbled the giant toad.

"Gamabunta, it is my duty as Hokage to protect my village. I mustn't endanger any people. My wife and soon to be son are also counting on me," Minato said.

"**Foolish weaklings! I am the almighty Kyuubi! You have no chance against me! I am hate, I cannot be defeated. You're petty talk of heroics make me want to puke! Don't be so high and mighty, it'll only get you killed a lot sooner. Unless that is what you want?" **grinned the crazed fox.

Kyuubi leaped forward, with his claws outstretched ready to tear flesh. As he was about to grab Gamabunta, he disappeared, leaving Kyuubi in mid-leap. Gamabunta reappeared behind Kyuubi, and with his powerful leg, kicked him right in the back. Kyuubi was sent flying.

Minato gasped, for Kyuubi was sent flying toward the area where Kushina was. With Lightning speed, he dashed off of Gamabunta and caught up to Kyuubi. He managed to grab one of the fox's tails and move it to the side right before it landed on the cave Kushina was in.

Kyuubi was outraged that he was caught off guard, and was touched by a lowly human. He let out a mighty roar as he hit the ground, making it shake violently.

Minato leaped back into a tree, watching the Kyuubi and the entrance to the cave. He watched ANBU dash into the cave. His focus went back to the furious fox that was still on his back."Kyuubi! You have no right to be here! You should leave now while you have the chance!"

"**How dare you Human! You lowly piece of trash! You've angered me tremendously! I**- Just then a wailing cry pierced the air, silencing/freezing everything.

"_My son!" _Minato thought happily. But his happiness turned to pure horror when he saw the Kyuubi turn his head toward the sound, a berserk grin plastered on his muzzle.

Kyuubi sniffed the air. **"Human! It seems your bitch just gave birth! I shall enjoy ripping her to shreds, and crushing your little runt between my teeth! Ha! It'll hardly be like a grain of rice, but the satisfaction of your anguish will be all too satisfying!" **He seethed out in glee.

Minato consumed with controlled anger leaped from his position onto a surprised Kyuubi's forehead, stabbing him with a sutra covered kunai.

"Now Gamabunta!"

Gamabunta came up from the sky, sword pointing down, and landed right on the belly of Kyuubi, digging his sword deep into Kyuubi's belly.

Kyuubi gave a guttural cry. He began to thrash his head side to side, kicking and gauging at the ground. Gamabunta held strong with all his weight as Minato began to weave hand signs.

As he was done with the last sign, he slammed both his hands down. Black tendrils of ancient writing began to spread down Kyuubi's thrashing body, wrapping themselves around him like rope. Gamabunta leaped off, not wanting to be bounded too.

When the black writings were scrawled all around the body, Minato weaved a quick sign and placed his hand on Kyuubi once again. Blue electrical chakra seeped out of his fingers, down to Kyuubi's muzzle and began sewing it shut; silencing him.

Just then, Minato glanced up at the cave and saw everyone run out. His eyes first darted toward Kushina in alarm, but softened when he saw that she was just resting. Then his eyes landed on his son. His heart lurched with pride and joy

"_They are alright. Thank goodness" _He thought as he watched them leap off into the forest.

His expression hardened once again as he focused back on the task at hand. He summoned a large gourd used for sealing. When Kyuubi saw this his eyes bled red, and he began to thrash and buck even more. A coat of flames began to seep out of his fur, forcing Gamabunta and Minato off of him. The flames started battling with Kyuubi's restraints.

Seeing this, Minato turned toward Gamabunta, "Hold him off for as long as you can! I must make it to my wife and the others to warn them!"

"Alright! But you owe me one kid!" yelled Gamabunta.

Minato nodded, and was off in a flash.

He caught up to them just as they were landing on a wide open cliff.

"Hokage-sama!" medic-nins and ANBUS announced in unison.

Bowing to them, he stepped toward the ANBU leader who was still carrying Kushina. Minato stroked her cheek lovingly, causing her to stir and open her eyes.

"My love, you are late. Leaving me all alone to do the hard work," she uttered tiredly.

"I am deeply sorry my love," he chuckled lightly. He took her from the ANBU leader and helped her stand. Sarutobi came up to them, and handed Minato his son.

He held his son in shaking hands; a soft smile graced his lips. "He is perfect Kushina. Our little Naruto."

But just before anyone could speak, a chilling roar blasted through the land, followed by a shockwave. The Kyuubi had broken free.

Everyone turned toward the sound and saw a monstrous black and red figure sniffing the air, searching.

" Everyone, I don't have much time. He needs to be sealed, and I need all the help I could get in protecting my Wife and son," Minato said hurriedly.

"But dear, you can't possibly do this all by yourself!" Kushina yelled.

He pulled her close and kissed her swiftly. "My dear, I'm the Hokage, it is my duty to protect my village as well as family," he said looking down at Naruto and back up, "Besides, I'm not going to let some fox think he can get away with threatening what I cherish the most." With that he carefully placed Naruto in her arms and stepped back. He turned around and started walking to the edge of the cliff.

Kushina quickly handed Naruto to Sarutobi who was a little bit behind her. She then turned back toward her husband's retreating form.

"Wait!"

He paused, and started turning toward her, a lazy smile on his lips. _"My Kushina. Always has to give the last kiss, even at a time like this."_ He thought happily.

As she was walking up to him, before she could completely wrap her arms around him, he tensed up. She felt a sharp pain in her stomach. She looked down to see a large white sword-like object piercing through her. She was shocked, but it didn't last long as she looked at Minato to see that he was pierced right through the stomach as well. She opened her mouth and screamed.

Kyuubi had snuck up on them right as Minato had turned around to face her, and pierced them both.

The ANBUS, Medical-nins, and Sarutobi were frozen in shock. The medical-nins were the first to recuperate and run toward Kushina and Minato.

But before they could even make it to them, they were all crushed by Kyuubi's massive paw. Their screams were cut short by the resounding crunch of their bones. They were nothing more than a puddle of blood and grounded flesh and bones.

The ANBUS came next, and leaped in the air, each on different sides, but the Kyuubi was quicker. He used the sharp end of his tail, and speared all 6 of them. He then tossed them unceremoniously in back of him, their bodies becoming lost in the thick foliage of trees below.

"**Pathetic humans! You're as easy to kill as bugs! Hahaha!"** Kyuubi roared in laughter.

Minato and Kushina both rasped for breath, as their vision began to blur. But Minato had a plan. "Kushina my beloved, I am gravely sorry this has happened to you…words cannot express the pain my heart feels to see you dying just as I am…" he trailed off.

"No! Do not apologize, I will not accept it! For it is not your fault," she rasped out, " At least this time, you didn't leave me alone to endure pain." She laughed lightly.

Minato smiled a pained smile, "My dear, I have a plan. Help me hold down Kyuubi." With that said, she complied and mustered all her strength into holding him.

"Sarutobi-sama! Please bring Naruto here carefully!" Minato managed to yell. Sarutobi carefully and stealthily brought Naruto to Minato.

Minato began weaving the signs for sealing. Seeing this Kyuubi was angered even more. **"You stupid human! I will NOT be sealed away! Especially not into a runt like that!"** He began struggling again, him moving around, caused his nail to stab more into Minato and Kushina's bodies. They both began to spew blood from their mouths and wound, as their organs were being torn apart, but they held on even stronger.

Kyuubi began to illuminate, his body began to materialize. As a last burst of energy, he managed to whip the back of Sarutobi with his tail, causing him to fall forward. But stealthily, he managed to flip himself onto his back, saving Naruto. He landed on his bloodied back with a sickening thud. He held on to Naruto strong.

"**You fucking humans! You'll regret this! I'll make this runt's life a living hell! Mark my words!"** With his last words, his body materialized and was sucked into Naruto. Kushina dropped nearly dead on the ground. Minato fell heavily to the ground beside his wife. He finished the sealing and cradled Kushina to him.

Sarutobi placed Naruto in front of his parents. For the first time, Naruto finally opened his eyes and smiled at them.

Kushina and Minato both reached a shaking hand to him and said, "Our son, our beloved Naruto. Grow well, and grow strong. You are a hero, and shall be honored. We are sorry we can't be there with you…Please forgive us…We love you…" With those last words and a smile on their face, they had closed their eyes, and were no more.

Their hands were limp on Naruto's body. The infant, not understanding, began to cry and try to grab their hands. He screamed and made gurgling noises, crying hysterically.

Sarutobi had picked up the crying infant, and made the long grueling trip back to Konoha, for he too was dying. "_I'll be damned if I don't make it to Konoha. I must honor his parent's last wishes and bring him to safety."_

After 3 hours, he finally made it to the gates of Konoha. There he watched in morbid horror as he saw the massive damage the village had suffered. He slumped against the gate as many villagers made their way to him.

"Villagers. We have lost our Hokage, and his beloved wife to the Kyuubi. They died an honorable death. As their dying wish, and mine as well, please take their child to safety and raise him well. They managed to seal the Kyuubi in him," at this statement every one of the villagers gasped in horror and took a step back.

Sarutobi's heart dropped for he knew he was dying and couldn't change the villager's thoughts about the child. With one last ounce of strength he shouted, "Will someone not care for him?! He is just a harmless infant…I beg of you. Do it for Minato…" With a strangled cry, his body finally gave in, and he passed. Still in the same position, with Naruto sleeping in his arms, the villagers left him there.

Well, except one. A dark and mysterious man came up and glared down at Naruto " Hmmm, this abomination can prove great use to this village. I shall keep him locked up underground, and harbor his power." An ANBU materialized out of nowhere," Danzou-sama! What will you do with the child?"

"Hush! The abomination will be raised in the darkness; we'll build him an impenetrable cage for him to live in, and we will use him as our secret weapon to gain power over nations." Danzou silkily replied. He then turned to leave.

"Excellent Danzou-sama. You will bring our village to great heights as our next Hokage," replied the excited ANBU. He then grabbed Naruto from the dead hands and walked behind Danzou into the shadows….

Alright guys! My first fanfic ever is done! Pleaseeeee review! :D Tell me what you thought! :D I promise, I have good plans for this story! :DD REVIEW!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

17 long years has passed by. Everyone seemed to have forgotten the past. Nothing matters to the villagers because they live in peace. No one dares to be against them because they have mighty power above all nations. Their ruthless Hokage has been in power for the last 14 years and will be till the day he dies.

The village was restructured after the Kyuubi's attack. Everything was reorganized and rebuilt. The buildings and houses were built with the strongest of metals and materials, made to be indestructible but still beautiful and appealing to the eye.

The people of Konoha live blissful lives, without a care in the world. All the nations know that they are spoiled and never have to suffer because of the great power they have. Even though all the nations despise them, none will dare to pick a fight with them in fear of being crushed.

There was a knock at the door.

"Come in" came a stern response.

A man in a lab coat with grey hair and glasses holding a clipboard strode in. He stopped in front of a large desk; behind it was a harsh looking man. The man waved his hand and said, "on with your report."

"Danzou-sama, it seems that our weapon is restless. It's not responding to the regular tests. We believe it is lonely," the man replied pushing up his glasses.

"Kabuto, don't tell me you're starting to feel bad for that _thing_," Danzou scoffed.

"No sir. I just think it would be in our best interest if we supplied it with something to keep it company. Unfortunately, it is highly destructive at this point and I fear it'll end up destroying whatever we supply hit with. We cannot risk another team of our own…"

"Well then, that's easy. We'll send in a villager," he said nonchalantly.

"Danzou-sama, surely we cannot risk endangering a villager and our secrets. None of them know of our weapon, and if they survive the first interaction, they may tell others," Kabuto said taken back.

"Nonsense! The ungrateful villagers are of no concern to me whatsoever. We'll send in as many of them as we need till the thing is satisfied. I can easily cover up their deaths," he replied darkly.

"Well that is true. But I think it would be best to get someone who is a little smarter than the others," Kabuto said thoughtfully.

"Who do you have in mind?"

"Sakura Haruno. She's the smartest as well as kindest around. She's top in Konoha Academy, and lives on her own. She is the last of her clan."

"Oh that girl. Her pink hair always disgusted me," he grimaced. "Very well then, she doesn't have much to live for anyway. I'll send some false letter to her."

"Alright Danzou-sama, I'll start the preparations. If she does survive, she'll have to live in solitude away from the villagers."

"You can place her in one of the guest quarters in the Hokage tower," Danzou said carelessly.

"Alright. That will be all for today," Kabuto bowed.

"Good. Send in the ANBU leader."

"Yes Hokage-sama," He bowed again and then left.

Danzou turned his chair so that he faced the large windows that looked out over the city. _"My oh my how easy it was to achieve this position. The fools,"_ he exclaimed watching the many villagers walking around smiling. "_They will never understand the lengths it takes to keep them safe. Those ungrateful pigs..."_

Sakura Haruno just got into her apartment. "Man! What a looooong day," she said to no one in particular.

As she walked into her kitchen, she noticed an envelope with the Hokage's seal on it.

"Huh, I wonder what this is for." She picked it up and walked to her bedroom, where she placed it on her plushy bed. "I'll read it after my shower," she said happily.

Once out of the shower she wrapped a pink fuzzy towel around her body. She walked out of the bathroom and into her bedroom. As she walked into her bedroom, she froze. There sitting on her bed was an ANBU. No, not just any ANBU, the actual ANBU leader. That said ninja was chilling on her bed reading a suspicious looking orange book. Yeah, he of course had his mask on, so it looked realllyyy unprofessional. Every now and then he'd giggle slightly, and shake his head. It seemed he didn't even notice her walk in.

Now Sakura was a very nice girl, but it's not every day you see an uninvited ANBU leader sitting on your bed reading a porn book! :O

So she did what any girl would. :3

"WHY THE FUCK ARE YOU IN MY ROOM?!" She screamed. (Well, that's what some girls would do. I promise she's a nice little angel. Just has temperament problems XD)

Not expecting such a rude greeting, said ANBU leader jumped up in surprise, tossing his most precious book out the open window.

"Heh, well hello there Miss Haruno. It's a pleasure to meet you," He nervously said.

Sakura, not expecting his odd behavior from an elite such as himself, decided to drop her tantrum and be polite. Closing her eyes and smiling, "Well I guess the pleasure is all mine."

He sweat dropped. _"Man. That's one bi polar girl. Poor thing won't last a second in his cage…" _He thought shaking his head.

"Huh? Why are you shaking your head for?"

"Oh! No reason," he explained putting his hands up. "Anyway, you may call me Kakashi; I'm the leader of the ANBU if you haven't noticed already."

"Alright then Kakashi-sama. May I ask why you are here?" she asked

"Please, drop the formalities, I'm not that old," he hung his head. He turned around and picked up the letter on her bed and walked toward her.

Sakura took a step back, because she was still in a towel, and she didn't feel too comfortable with this perverted ninja walking toward her.

He stopped and hung his head again, "No worries, I'm just bringing you this letter to read" he sighed. With his head still down, he stretched out his arm that had the letter in it, signaling her to take it.

Sakura still huddled back, carefully and quickly inched closer, and snatched the letter from the defeated man.

As soon as the letter was out of his hand he leaped back, effectively landing on her bed in a sitting position.

"_Man what a strange man. "_ She thought as she started opening the letter. She looked down and began to read the letter:

_Dear Sakura Haruno,_

_ You are hereby summoned to the Hokage tower to participate in a top secret mission. Do not speak of this letter to anyone, not even the ANBU leader sitting in front of you. He is only there to escort you. He will bring you to the tower, where you will be living in till your time serving this mission is up. I suggest you pack your belongings and anything you want to bring with you. You will leave as soon as you are done. Thank you for your participation._

_~ Lord Hokage_

Sakura looked up at Kakashi. "You mean I have to leave tonight?!"

Kakashi only stared back through his wolf mask, "That is correct. I'll leave you be to get packing. I'll be waiting by the door." With that he got up and walked out of her room.

Sakura looked around her room. "Well, gotta get packing." As soon as she took a step forward her towel fell. "Heh, I guess I should change first."

Kakashi and Sakura finally made it to the Hokage tower after 4 grueling hours of Sakura packing. They made it up to Sakura's new place. When they opened the door Sakura's mouth dropped.

"It's huge!"

Kakashi snickered. "Why yes it is." But he wasn't looking at the room when he said that.

"And this is all to me? Wow I feel so lucky!" she cheered.

She ran into the room and jumped on the king sized bed and started rolling around.

_"Man, I wish I could roll in a bed like that, with a girl like that…forever alone," _Kakashi mumbled in his head. He sulkily brought her luggage in the room and placed it next to the foot of the bed.

Being the lazy man he was, he flopped on the bed, but landed on an exuberant Sakura instead of the actual bed.

"EEEEEK!" She screamed hopping off the bed in a pink blur. "I swear! With all due respect, you are the creepiest ninja ever!"

Kakashi curled up in a ball like he had been stabbed in the stomach and rolled off the bed. Freaking Sakura out even more, causing her to scoot back.

Kakashi rolled all the way to the door and did a back flip out of the roll and turned to face her.

Sakura sweat dropped. _"Was that really necessary?"_

"Well, I'll pretend that I didn't hear anything you said. Anyway, Danzou-sama wants to see you. Actually we were supposed to go to him first before coming here, but oh well I forgot," he said lazily.

"Ugh! Let's go then!" she yelled running past him.

Kakashi followed close behind.

Danzou sat waiting impatiently for Kakashi and Sakura to show up.

As soon as there was a knock on the door, he sprung up and was at the door before the knocking could even finish. He pulled open the door so abruptly that the hinges cried out in protest.

Sakura not expecting to come face to face with the Hokage himself took a little step back.

Bowing she hurriedly exclaimed, "Hokage-sama, I apologize for my tardiness. Please forgive me."

Danzou glared holes through her little form as it stood there bowed to him. He scoffed, "Very well, come in. Kakashi, you are dismissed." He turned around and walked back to his desk.

Kakashi bowed and left.

Sakura stood up and walked to the front of the Hokage's desk.

Danzou sat glaring at her, giving her a sense of uneasiness.

"Miss Haruno, Do you know why you are here?" he inquired.

She shook her head. "No Hokage-sama."

"Well, I'll tell you," his stern voice replied. "You are here for one reason, and only that reason. You are to aid our most secret weapon. Nothing more, nothing less."

"I am sorry Hokage-sama, but secret weapon?" she questioned

"Yes our secret weapon," he said impatiently. "You are to monitor it and keep it company, and provide for its every need if allowed."

Not understanding why the Hokage made it sound like it was a person, Sakura nodded anyway.

"Good. I'm glad you understand. I'll summon Kabuto up here so you can go see it."

Sakura nodded.

Danzou pressed a button, and not even a minute later Kabuto walked in.

Stopping beside Sakura, Kabuto reached out his hand. "Hello Miss Haruno, My name is Kabuto. I'm the head of the research facility. I will be escorting you."

Taking his hand, Sakura shook it and said, "Nice to meet you."

Danzou watched the exchange through bored eyes. Standing up he walked in front of his desk. "Now Kabuto, if you will take her with you. I have an important meeting to attend that I'm already late for," he growled. Sakura couldn't help but feel guilty for making the Hokage late on her behalf. She shook it off as Kabuto grabbed her wrist and led her out the door. "Right this way Miss Haruno."

She looked around in awe as they continued to walk down the hallway. The Hokage tower was extremely huge and elaborate. The insides were a shiny brass color. Intricate pipes ran all along the ceiling, spinning and looping in such odd ways. She had never really been inside the Hokage tower. No one really went into the tower unless they were higher ups or ANBU. The villagers lived in such seclusion, even from their Hokage.

Kabuto stopped in front of a large metal door. He typed in a code and waited as it was verified. It let out pressure and steam and swung inward.

"Right this way," Kabuto grinned at her.

She nodded and felt uneasy by the way he grinned. She could tell there was more to the grin than he let on.

"This is the lab room. We conduct a lot of experiments here, and test out weapons," he announced.

Sakura looked around the spacious room. The room had an overall green tint to it. There was a loud chatter of gadgets and computers running. There were many people scurrying around the room holding tubes and carrying clipboards. As Kabuto and Sakura began to walk further into the room, a few of the people stared at her.

She could hear whispers, but couldn't make out what they were saying.

Kabuto, who was walking in front of Sakura, waved his hand in the air, signaling for them to get back to their work. The workers jumped a little, and continued on with their tasks.

They stopped in front of an elevator. Kabuto turned towards her after he pressed a button. "Don't mind the workers. They aren't used to visitors," he smiled.

"_There goes that smile again,"_ she thought.

It took about a minute for the elevator to open up.

"Man, it must be pretty high up," she mused.

"Oh no Miss Haruno, we aren't going up, we're going down." Kabuto said stepping into the elevator.

Sakura hurried in after him, not wanting to get left behind with all the creepy workers.

Once inside, she watched him press a button that read 'cage'. She also saw that it was the lowest level.

As they began their descent, she couldn't help but feel very nervous. She didn't know why.

"Uhm Mr. Kabuto, why does it read cage?" she asked nervously.

He turned towards her; his glasses caught the shine of the elevator light, giving off an eerie glint. "Because that's exactly what it is. Don't worry too much, you will see soon enough." With that he turned forward and didn't say anymore.

Sakura swallowed nervously and looked at her feet.

After a minute and a half the elevator finally came to a stop. As it opened they were greeted by a wall of heavy armored ANBUs. They stepped back out of the way allowing them to walk out. As soon as they stepped out, the ANBUs went back to standing in front of the elevator.

Sakura took in her surroundings. The area was a wide tunnel, manmade though. It had 2 rooms on either side of it, but straight ahead was a gigantic metal door that had 4 heavy armored ANBUs stationed on either side of the monstrous door.

The area was too quiet for her liking, and the air was extremely tense.

"Sakura." She jumped as she heard her name. She looked to see Kabuto was a good distance ahead of her. She walked up to him slowly.

"Hold out your arm."

She did as she was told. Kabuto had taken out some odd contraption and placed it around her wrist. As she looked down on it, she saw that it was a chakra infused bracelet of some sort. Closer inspection, she saw that it looked like an ordinary watch. But instead of the time, there was a green and red button on it.

"Listen to me Sakura, and listen closely," Kabuto instructed. "What you are about to see is Konoha's most treasured and secret weapon. When you are in there, there is no coming out until you give the signal." He pointed to the green button on her watch. "That button, when you press it, it allows us to open the gates and allow you back here. That red button, only press that if you feel that you are in danger. And if we can, we will try everything in our power to try and get you out."

His words made her glued to the spot in terror. She could only look ahead and nod.

Kabuto gave his fake smile. "Good girl. I knew you'd understand. We didn't pick you for nothing."

He brought her over to the gigantic gate. "Now Sakura, I have to get back to one of the observing rooms." He pointed back at a room to the side of the tunnel. "Wait till this first gate is open. Then you will step in and wait till the next gate is open. There are a total of 4 heavy gates like this one to get through. To get into the main room will take about 5 minutes, because these doors are extremely big and take a lot of pressure to open." With that he stepped away and began walking to a room far back.

Sakura whipped around. " Wait! How will you guys reach me in time if it takes 5 minutes to get to the main room?!" She screamed frantically.

Without turning back, Kabuto waved her off. "Just play your cards right and we won't have to go in and get you." He turned into one of the rooms and was out of sight.

Sakura turned back and trembled with fear. She didn't even know what exactly she was scared of, but hearing all the protection it took to hold the 'weapon' inside, and the warnings, she could only imagine that whatever was in there was very much alive and highly dangerous.

She heard a beep and saw that the gate was beginning to open. She backed up a bit, but was pushed forward by hard hands. She turned to look who could have touched her, and saw the ANBU that were once in front of the elevator behind her. The one who had their hands on her pushing her forward turned his mask down to her. "I'm so sorry," came his almost inaudible apology.

Sakura was pushed in through the door. Before she was all the way in, she stared in shock to see that the door was as thick as her outstretched arms. When she was through the door, she heard another release of pressure and to her horror watched the door swing shut. So, the doors took forever to open, but took only one second to close.

She could not move. There was no sound whatsoever. The only thing she could hear was her pounding heart. She heard another beep that made her jump. The second door began to open. As it was open all the way, she slowly stepped through it.

Once through the door, it swung shut. Its force made her stumble. Immediately after it closed, there was the beep of the third door. IT began to open. Unlike the other rooms she was let in to, the room in front of her was pitch-black.

"_Alright Sakura, you can do this! You got this…."_ She tried to comfort herself.

She stepped through the 3rd door. It slammed shut once inside. She felt like she was in space. There was nothing to look at; she didn't even know where the last door was. She thought she stretched out her hands, but she couldn't even see her hands. She began to experience sharp pains in her lungs; it was as if they didn't want to breathe for her, out of fear of what was to come.

It seemed like a century had gone by till she heard the release of pressure, signaling that the last door was about to open. There was no beep this time.

To her horror this door took less time than the other doors to open.

As it opened all the way, she had to shield her eyes from the unexpected light that shined through. Even though it was a dim light, it was still hard to get used to after being in complete darkness. She stepped through the door. The door swung shut in the blink of an eye, making her jump. As she was about to un shield her eyes, she heard a loud guttural growl that shook her to the very core. She trembled and her heart shot up to her throat.

She lowered her hand and opened her eyes slowly. What she saw at a distance made her wish she never opened her eyes, made her wish she never got that letter, and most certainly made her wish she was never born…

Wow! Done with second chapter! :DDD Review!


	3. Chapter 3

This chapter was sooooo fun to write! XD I know its short! But I just had to write another one today for my growing fans! :D Hope you like it! Oh yeah, I'm sure you're going to like the way Naruto looks/acts ;D

Chapter 3

She couldn't move, she wouldn't move. About 20 feet in front of her was a big creature. He had long spikey blond hair that was very crazy looking. If she wasn't mistake, she could see ears the same color of his hair sticking out. His features were very feral, he had sharp eyes, and even from the distance she could catch a glimpse of his sharp teeth. And…he was basically naked. He had a very bushy blond tail behind him, and his front, well he was bare all over. But! Starting from below his belly button was a trail of blond fur that continued in length and thickness as it traveled down between his legs. It was like a cloth almost that hung in front covering his most private parts. She was guessing he stood to be 6'2, while she was only 5'3. He was hunched over and glaring at her.

Somehow she had found an ounce of courage to step a little closer. She was halted by the creature growling and scooting back.

She took another step and watched as the creature stepped back. He growled even more and crouched even more to the ground. She noticed that his tail was very bristly and was tucked between his legs.

Seeing that action reminded her of how an abused dog acts towards strangers. She decided to try and coach him out of his area.

She extended out her hands, palms up, showing him that she had no weapon with her. "Hello there. It's okay, I won't hurt you," she said sweetly.

He stopped growling and stared at her.

"Can you understand me?" she said excitingly, and took a step forward.

Big mistake. He lashed out at her with his teeth and claws. But before he could reach her, he was yanked back harshly by chains that were around his neck. He gave a harsh yelp as he fell hard on his back.

Sakura didn't know what to do as she stayed frozen; shocked that she came so close to losing her life.

The creature began to whimper in pain and what seemed to be embarrassment. He slowly crawled up on shaking hands and turned a little away from her.

"No, it's okay. I'm not laughing at you," she tried again.

He turned toward her as if searching for any kind of laughter in her eyes. He seemed to have seen none, so he turned towards her fully. His tail gave a slight wag.

Seeing this, Sakura smiled and said, "Please, I want to help you. Let me come closer so you can see that I am not a threat."

He stared at her, and cocked his head slightly.

Sakura giggled and stepped a little closer. She was now 3 feet in front of him. She gave him her hands, and he looked down at them. He sniffed them, and then to her shock, started licking them.

Sakura giggled, "Hahah! See, I'm harmless"

He suddenly stood up, towering over her easily, and picked her up by the waist. Sakura squealed from the sudden change in positions.

He held her up above his head and stared up at her. He gave her a very foxy grin and threw her up in the air. Sakura screamed as she was thrown about 20 feet in the air. He jumped up and caught her bridal style. He looked down at her trembling form and snuggled her stomach. When they landed, he was still holding her cradled to his body. He began sniffing her all over.

Dazed and confused, Sakura just stayed in his arms. "Pl-please don't do that again," she trembled out.

He put his head back a little to look at her, smiled and nodded his head. "Okay!" He said gruffly.

"You! You talked!" She said astonished.

"Yeah! I talked!" he replied all too happily.

Sakura began to giggle and so did he. He plopped down on the ground and brought his tail up to curl around her. It tickled her a bit, so she laughed more. Seeing this he began to laugh as well. He rolled onto his back and held her up with both hands in the middle of her stomach, like you would hold a baby.

Sakura was held up easily by him. As she looked down she was able to take in his features better. On top of his head were blond white tipped ears that twitched at any little sound. He had the most piercing cerulean eyes. Whisker marks adorned either side of his cheeks, making him look like a fox. And he had a wide mouth full of sharp incisors that were currently closed in a smile.

Sakura smiled. He looked up at her and smiled.

"Naruto," he exclaimed.

"Huh?"

"Nar-u-to!" he said again eagerly.

"Ohhhhh! That's your name." He nodded his head vigorously. "My name is Sakura!" She smiled out.

He grinned big. "Flower!" he shouted.

She shook her head. "No, noooo. My name is Sakura."

He shook his head this time. He growled a little and had a frown. "Flower" he barked out.

"Okay. I guess you could call me that," she laughed.

Happy with her answer Naruto pulled her closer and started licking her face.

"Hey, hey! Quit it!" She shouted.

He didn't care, so he kept licking her. He nuzzled his face into hers and pulled her body on top of his. She blushed big time. She's never had a boyfriend or anything like that. And she has NEVER been on top of a naked guy that had the most chiseled abs! :O

He squeezed her to him and rocked the both of them side to side. He stopped abruptly and placed a dizzy Sakura to the side. She stood on her hands and knees as she tried to steady herself.

Naruto noticed her position and got up excitedly in the same position. His tail shot straight up and wagged side to side. He crawled behind her and sniffed her butt.

Sakura had an electrical jolt run up her spine when she felt him sniff her from behind. She whipped her head behind and yelled at him. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!"

He shook his head a little from the volume of her yell. It hurt his ears. He looked at her and smiled. "You female!"

She blanked. "Yes of course I'm a girl. You didn't have to check," she trailed off embarrassed. The moment she turned her head around Naruto took that moment to try and mount her. Sakura screeched to the high heavens when she realized what he was trying to do. Like a scared cat she scrambled out from under him, leaving a pouting Naruto.

He whimpered and hung his head. "Flowerrrrr" He whined

"No! You don't do that to someone you just met! I'm not some tramp who let's herself get mounted from behind!" she rambled out waving her arms in the air. Her face was as bright as a tomato and she was breathing heavily.

"But…but" He whined crawling to her.

"Eeeep! No!" she shouted.

He looked hurt and backed away from her, ears back and tail between his legs. Sakura couldn't help but feel bad by the way she acted towards him. So she crawled up to him. "Hey Naruto?"

He looked up at her with sad eyes. Her heart melted at that point and she couldn't stand being mad at him. With a squeal she launched herself at him tackling him down to the ground. He was taken by surprise but enjoyed the contact and affection. She looked up at him and he looked back down at her with a huge grin on his face. His ear twitched and she squealed again from the sheer cuteness. She had to touch them! And touch them she did.

As soon as she started scratching his ears, Naruto's eyes rolled back and closed. He had a lazy smile and began to purr. Happy with what she was doing, she used both of her hands to scratch his ears. She watched in amazement as his tail began to thump loudly.

She then stopped and jumped off of him. She couldn't help her self from giggling when she heard him whine in frustration and give a cute frown. He rolled onto his belly and stared up at her.

Sakura blushed. His position was so appealing. She noticed that from the middle of his back was a trail of fur that continued and bushed out into his tail. The combination of his muscles/ feral look and fur made him out to be one sexy man! Err fox?

He gave a cat like stretch and stood up. Now standing still in front of her she confirmed that instead of 6'2, he was actually 6'4. She went up to his chest, so she had to look up to him when he was that close to her.

Naruto smiled down at her. Unsure of what to do next, Sakura just stood staring. _"wait! How could he possibly be the weapon?"_ she thought.

"Uhm Naruto?"

He cocked his head at her. "How are you a weapon?"

The instant those words past her mouth he snarled viciously at her. He crouched low and had a crazed look in his eyes.

Sakura didn't know what to do, so she backed up out of fear, whimpering a bit.

Naruto heard her whimper and immediately stopped snarling and looked at her. He whimpered and crawled up next to her. "Naruto Sorry. Please, don't be scared Flower," he pleaded. He placed his cheek against her thigh.

Sakura calmed down, but her heart was still racing. She hesitantly placed her hand on his head and stroked his ears. "It's okay, I'm not scared," she said with a faint smile.

He wagged his tail. "Good!" He chirped. "Come! See my den."

"uhh, okay?" Sakura said looking around. She never took the time to look around the area. It was really big. It was an oasis, complete with an underground waterfall and stream in the way back. There were tropical trees and plants that bear many delicious looking fruit. Sakura and Naruto were standing in the middle of the room, so it was easy for her to look around the circular room. In back of her was the entrance to the room. The entrance was barren, covered in leveled dirt and a few big rocks here and there. But when it got close to the greenery, the dirt turned into rich soil. To the right of the waterfall looked to be a wide open-mouth cave, she could see hay and soft looking fur, that was oddly the same color as Naruto's. To the left of the waterfall was another cave, but this one looked like it had a tunnel in it.

All around was luscious greenery and fresh water. Sakura could only hope Naruto was getting treated well. Looking above at the ceiling she saw that there were many tubes that webbed out around the area, they all were leading to the center of the ceiling where there was a dark hole. The tubes disappeared up the hole.

Sakura finally was done observing and looked towards Naruto, only to see him in mid-leap towards her, arms stretched and a wide grin plastered on his face. When they collided he managed to flip them over so he was on bottom when they landed. He wrapped his arms around her body as well as legs. She was trapped. She could do nothing but blush and pretend that they weren't in a position like this. Naruto began to nuzzle and lick her neck. He was purring in delight as he held her in his arms.

"Naruto very happy! Not alone, not alone anymore," he said between purrs. Sakura gave a sad smile and allowed him to continue his ministrations.

"_Naruto, you poor thing. Just what had they done to you?"_ She thought sadly.

Chapter 3 done! ;D Tell me what you think in a Review! :D I'll be happy to even make changes to whatever you'd like to have happen! ;D REVIEW! :D


	4. Chapter 4

Alright! Chapter 4 is here yayy! Forewarning though, its uhhhh a little perverted! Sorry I couldn't help myself! :D

Chapter 4

After cuddling with Sakura, Naruto had let her go so she could stand up. He stood up too. Seeing her back turned towards him he got excited again and pulled her body against his, successfully hugging her from behind.

"Oh Naruto, you can't seem to keep your hands off of me," she giggled in amusement.

Naruto only responded with a playful purr and began rubbing his cheek against hers. He seemed to fall into a trance, as he kept basking her with affection. He then scooped her up in his arms and began walking with her. She saw that they were heading towards the cave to the right of the waterfall will all the fur and hay.

Noticing the chain around his neck, she reached up and gave it a slight tug. The moment she did this, Naruto stopped walking; he pushed back his ears and looked down at her. "Flower, please don't hurt Naruto," he pleaded with such sad eyes.

"Naruto, I would NEVER hurt you. Why would you say such a thing, what's wrong?" she gasped.

"Bad men with white masks hurt me. They whip me and pull chains to choke and pull Naruto," he replied with a distant look in his eyes, obviously reliving painful memories.

Sakura brought her hand up and placed it on the side of his cheek, immediately his eyes closed and he leaned in toward her caress, smiling and purring.

His eyes opened to look at her. "Flower make Naruto feel better. Thank you," he said warmly.

"Of course Naruto," she smiled.

They began walking again. She noticed that the chain he wore around his neck was very long, and had allowed him to move around just about everywhere. Well, it didn't allow him to go near most of the entrance to the room, which Sakura was thankful for. If that chain was a little bit longer, Naruto would have killed her when they first met…

Naruto brought Sakura to the cave with the many furs and hay.

"My den," Naruto announced happily. He carefully placed her down on the bedding and lazily plopped down right next to her. He encircled his arms around her and pulled her close. He smiled and closed his eyes. Naruto had dozed off in less than a minute. Sakura giggled. He turned on his back, now only holding her with one hand, while the other one was sprawled out on his other side.

She took in his sleeping form and couldn't help but smile. She took one hand and started rubbing circles on his chest. Naruto smiled in his sleep and purred slightly. She giggled and continued on in amusement. She then got a bit testy and started to rub his stomach. Naruto's purrs increased in volume and so did his smile. Every now and then his foot would kick out, or his tail would thump. Sakura was now laughing lightly. She started scratching the soft fur below his bellybutton. She watched Naruto purr real loud and push his ears back. As she kept scratching, his purrs became throatier and he began to pant with his tongue sticking out. Sakura not expecting this reaction hesitated a bit. Her hesitation caused Naruto to frown and whine loud in his sleep. Sakura couldn't ignore his cuteness, so she continued to pamper him.

This time Naruto began to claw at the ground. To her it looked like he was in pain, but before she could stop Naruto opened his eyes to stare at her. His eyes were heavy but had an odd glint to them.

"Flower," he purred. "You make me feel happy." She smiled at his words, but realized he didn't return her smile. Instead he started to sit up a bit, but yelped in pain and his hands went immediately to his most private part. Sakura wanting to find the source of his sudden pain, made the mistake of looking down to where his hands were. She froze, turning a bright red as she saw just what exactly he was holding.

There was a large tent in his fur. Nothing was showing, but it was just as if something was showing. Naruto began to whine trying to push it down. "It hurts…h-help," he whined with tail between his legs.

Sakura scooted back. "What am I supposed to do?!" She freaked out. He looked toward her with pleading eyes. "Make it go away," he offered.

Sakura turned an even brighter shade of red. "N-no, I d-don't know h-how…," she sputtered out. She looked to the side and began to crawl away. Sakura sadly made the mistake of turning her back towards him, and was on all fours while crawling…

Naruto seemed to have liked the invitation. With one mighty leap he had her pinned underneath him, his large frame dwarfing hers completely. Before Sakura could move Naruto had wrapped both arms around her torso, and leaned forward so that he was laying on her, with his cheek pressed against her right cheek.

Sakura was scared stiff (no pun intended towards Naruto -.-). She could not move, Naruto had her pinned. She gave a little 'eep' as he pressed the lower portion of his body flush against hers. He purred wildly and wagged his erect tail. He licked the side of her face and buried his nose in her hair/neck.

So far she was thankful that he didn't move. But as soon as she thought that to herself, Naruto growled and pushed himself more against her. Sakura freaked out, and started squirming. Mistakenly, Naruto took that as her not being submissive. So being the dominant male that he was, he growled deep and nipped the side of her neck. Sakura screamed from the sudden pain. Naruto mistook her cry of pain for something else. But he heard her start to whimper. "Please no," she said softly. Naruto didn't understand why she wanted him to stop but he got off her reluctantly.

He wagged his tail and licked her face. Sakura only turned her head to the side. Naruto whimpered and tried to get her attention. Sakura backed up a little and whimpered again, this time placing her hand where he nipped her. As she brought it back she noticed that there was now blood at her hands. She paled and looked up at Naruto.

Naruto's eyes bugged out as he saw that he hurt her. With a strangled cry he pulled her towards him and started sniffing her, searching for her injury. When he found the scrape on her neck he began to lap up her blood carefully, not wanting to hurt her more. He purred a little because of the taste of her blood. He had calmed himself though, to not scare her. Sakura began to get sleepy due to his ministrations. She allowed herself to fall asleep in his arms. Naruto saw this and had stopped licking her, pleased that the cut was now gone and scar free due to the healing capabilities of his saliva. He laid her down carefully and cuddled down behind her, still holding her. He spooned her petite form to his much larger one, resting his head on top of hers and wrapping his furry tail around her, he allowed himself to drift off to sleep. Finally in his whole existence, he was able to sleep peacefully.

Sakura woke up to a distant voice.

"Miss Haruno, it's time to get up," the voice projected somewhere around the room. "Miss Haruno, press the green button so we can come and get you. It's time to leave; it's already morning of the next day. You've been in there all night."

Not knowing where the voice came from, Sakura sat up a little. She heard the voice again. "It's Kabuto. Through a special jutsu, I am able to broadcast my voice in here when need be. It also allows me to see in here."

Sakura looked around in awe. Her eyes landed on a still sleeping Naruto. Her heart melted on the spot as she took in his position: he was curled up in a ball, his tail wrapped around him tightly and he had a big smile on his face.

"Get up, and get up slowly," Kabuto advised. "Do not wake him. If he sees that you are leaving he's going to go ballistic and he will become _highly_ dangerous. Oh, and press the green button now, so that by the time you make it to the front the door will already be open."

Sakura did as she was told and had pressed the green button. It lit up without a sound which she was thankful for. Being the graceful ninja that she was, she got up slowly without a sound. She started to inch backwards, eyes trained on Naruto the whole time.

She made it out the cave and was now passing the stream, getting closer to the passage way that lead back to the barren land. She had to quickly dive in to some bushes as she watched Naruto stretch awake. The moment he didn't see Sakura by his side, he gave a loud whine and spring up searching for her. He was searching frantically and blindly, tossing over his bedding and checking the same places over and over again.

Sakura's heart felt so hopeless as she watched him cry and try to find her. As she was about to get out of her spot and call out to him, her watch started beeping. She deadpanned.

"_Just great! So this thing beeps when it's time to go back but not when I press it. Gee thanks for the warning Kabuto,"_ She thought in frustration.

Naruto had stilled his search as the beeping reached his ears. He sniffed the air, and stopped. He wagged his tail happily. "Flower! I found you!"

"Shit!" she said as she saw Naruto start to run out the cave towards her exact direction.

Sakura sprang out of her hiding spot and began to run. When Naruto saw her his excitement sparked, and he got down on all fours, effectively running faster.

"Heyyyy! Come back!" He whined.

Sakura thought of a brilliant idea. "Naruto," she called out behind her shoulder. "Let's play a game. If you catch me I'm yours but if you don't catch me then I run to somewhere you can't get me." She didn't want to reveal the fact that she meant that she had to leave.

"Okay!" He shouted happily and increased his speed.

Sakura freaked and dove to the side, going into the thick underbrush. She started hopping on trees and looping around branches. She heard Naruto noisily crashing behind her. She pumped chakra into her legs to give her an extra boost. She managed to pass him without him noticing. He continued to run in the direction he thought she had gone.

She made it out and into the dirt clearing. She saw the door open and 4 ANBU waiting for her with their weapons out. Sakura hurried to them. Before she could make it to them, a pained roar shook the entire area, freezing her on the spot. She turned to see Naruto was out of the clearing and was looking at her. He started to whine, but his whines turned into growls as his eyes locked with the ANBU.

She started to back up towards the exit. Seeing this Naruto began to run towards her. He leaped, but just like the first time they met, the chains around his neck had reached their limit and had yanked him back choking him and throwing him hard on his back. He gave a pained cry and slowly crawled up, turning away from them. Sakura ran towards him. Two of the ANBU men began to laugh.

"It's not funny! Can't you see that hurt him?!" She yelled back. But those men kept laughing not caring about how he felt.

When she reached Naruto she saw that he was cowering. Her heart went out to him. She crouched down to his side and saw that he was actually crying. He sniffled and looked away from her, not wanting her to see him cry. Sakura enveloped him in a hug, shutting up the laughing ANBU men as they did not expect her to do such a thing.

"Shhhhh its okay," she cooed. "I'm here Naruto, I'm here." At the soothing tone of her voice, Naruto looked up at her and gave a small smile, he then slowly but gently licked her cheek. Then he nuzzled her and began to purr, returning her hug and rocking them back and forth. Sakura began to hum a lullaby, watching how he relaxed completely and started to drift off to sleep.

Just as his eyes closed she heard someone shout her name. Looking back she saw Kabuto in the middle of the ANBU.

"Well, well. It seems that he took a liking to you." He stated amusingly. "Unfortunately, it's time to go. Don't worry though, you'll be back tonight. Tell him goodbye and come along." With that he turned back around and left.

Sakura not wanting to leave looked down at Naruto, who was looking up at her with sleepy eyes. "Naruto," she said, he looked more at her. "I have to go. But I promise! I'll be back tonight, and you could lick and cuddle with me all you want then." She said the last part nuzzling his face. He returned her nuzzle and licked her nose. He nodded his head and pushed her up gently so that she was on her feet. "Thank you Naruto," she smiled. "Bye!" waving back. She turned and headed towards the door. Before she went through the door, she heard him start to whimper. She turned back around. "Now Naruto, be good. Don't worry I'll be back." He stared at her with sad eyes, and held out his hand towards her.

Sakura waved again and backed up through the door, the ANBU following behind. "Be good Naruto, I'll be back soon," was the last thing she said before the door closed. She noticed that the last door now had a window with bars on it. She was able to see Naruto. He was still looking in her direction, as he could still see her. He gave one last cry but was cut short to him smiling big at her. She squealed on the inside from his cuteness and wished she could have tackled him in a hug.

He waved at her then turned around and leaped into the trees, out of sight.

Sakura didn't realize that she was still staring out the window till she felt a hand on her shoulder. She turned around and saw that it was the same ANBU that had apologized to her earlier. She saw that he was wearing a fox mask, which reminded her of Naruto in a way.

"Please Miss Haruno, it's time to go." He said kindly. She realized that all the other doors behind her were now open and she could see into the tunnel. She must have been standing there for more than five minutes. She blushed out of embarrassment, and nodded her head. She followed after the ANBU to the tunnel. After she passed through each door, it swung shut in less than a second. She saw how fast Naruto was, so she could see why the doors swing faster when someone was heading back to the tunnel, and when someone entered his room.

After the last door swung shut she turned to the fox-masked ANBU. "Uhm, may I ask your name please?"

Taken back by her request, he hesitated. "Well, seeing that you are alive and well, giving you my name is the least I could do for you," he said with a smile to his voice. "My name is Iruka."

Sakura smiled. "Thank you Iruka." He nodded and walked ahead of her to join the ANBUs ahead. Kabuto then came out of one of the rooms to the side. He started clapping his hands lightly. "Well done Miss Haruno. Really, well done," he said with glee. This time Sakura felt that he actually meant the smile. For some reason she got the feeling that everyone was expecting her to die in there but rather than be mad at them, she accepted it.

"Now, you are free to go. I'll have to report back to Danzo, and if he needs you too I'll send someone to get you. In the meantime, Kakashi is waiting for you outside the lab room," he instructed. Sakura nodded and headed toward the elevator. Watching her leave, he thought to himself,_ "Maybe there is hope for him after all…"_

At the elevator she smiled to Iruka, and then turned towards two ANBU, the same ANBU who had laughed at Naruto earlier. She approached the one with the dog mask and punched him in the gut. She turned towards the one with the panther mask and kicked him really hard in the nuts. They doubled over in pain, and she just smiled in victory. "That's for Naruto." With that, she stepped into the elevator and disappeared behind its doors.

Iruka shook his head and sighed. "Really now Kiba, she only punched you in the gut, man up," he sighed. "Sheesh, poor Sasuke over here got kicked in the nuts." Right after talking about him, as if on cue, Sasuke quickly pulled off his mask and puked.

Iruka laughed, shook his head and called a lab worker to come and clean it up._ "Man, what a girl"_

Funny ending huh? ;D Sorry, I love Sasuke! Kiba also! but they deserved that ;) Tell me what you thought! ;D REVIEW! :3


	5. Chapter 5

~~~Alright This chapter is short, buuuut it is important! :) enjoy!

Chapter 5

In the elevator Sakura couldn't help but laugh out loud. She couldn't believe she had the guts to hurt those ANBU men. _ "I couldn't stand to see them laugh at Naruto,"_ She thought.

"_I'd do just about anything for him."_

The elevator came to a stop. The doors opened up to the noisy lab room. As soon as she stepped outside, the room fell silent, even the buzzing of electrical gadgets and equipment seemed to die down. All eyes were glued to her. Some clumsy lab workers even dropped their tubes, spilling the contents on the floor. But no one seemed to care; all attention was on Sakura.

"Sh-she's alive?!" Some random worker yelled incredulously.

"Without even a scratch!" yelled another.

Sakura not used to being the center of attention looked at her feet, hiding a blush. Her head snapped up when she heard the room fill up with a loud chorus of cheers and clapping.

A red headed girl with glasses and weird hair came up to her and gave her a big hug. Sakura didn't really respond much, but laughed nervously.

The girl stuck her face pretty close to Sakura's. "We all thought you were going to die!" she shouted as if it was happy news.

Sakura sweat dropped. "Uhm, well I'm still here. All flesh and bone"

The girl gave her a scrunched up smile and began to laugh. Everyone else around her began to laugh too.

"Man she's funny! I like her!" came a few shouts.

Sakura really liked the atmosphere. The girl turned to Sakura. "I'm Karen by the way!" she happily shouted over the loud cheers and laughter. Before Sakura could tell her name, Karin cut in, "no need to tell me your name, or anyone else, we ALL know it!" she winked.

"Well I feel like a celebrity," Sakura blushed. Her statement set up a new fit of laughter throughout the room.

"_Sheesh, these people don't get out much. I was never able to make people laugh with my lame jokes until now," _she thought to herself.

"Well, I really must be going now, the ANBU captain is waiting for me outside," she said.

"Yes, yes of course!" Karin exclaimed.

"Thank you all for being so kind," she said bowing. She straightened up and was on her way.

Once outside the door, it swung shut. _"I'm getting real tired of these swinging doors -.-,"_ she huffed in her mind. She turned and saw Kakashi leaning against the opposite wall reading his orange book. He was still in his mask, AND he was in the Hokage tower reading a book like that. Just so unprofessional -.-

"Hey!" Sakura yelled, scaring him shitless.

Somehow when she scared him, he managed to throw his book in the air and throw a kunai right into it, sending it flying towards the ceiling and out of sight.

"_He is just…sooooo weird."_

"Yo," was all he said. Sakura just waved in response.

"So Kakashi, where to next? Do I really have to return to my room?"

He looked down at her through his mask. "Yes you do. But I could keep you company if you'd like," his voice turned up a little by the end of his sentence, hope was evident.

"Uhm, maybe?" She hesitantly replied.

He felt a little stab in his heart, but didn't say anything. He pushed off of the wall and started walking down the hall. Sakura shrugged, and followed behind him.

Once they made it to her room, Sakura flopped on her bed and knocked out cold before Kakashi could even say anything to her. He sighed, but was curious as to how she managed to pass out right when she hit the bed.

He crept up to the bed and stared down at the empty side next to her._ "If this works, I can finally get some rest! And sleep next to her! :3"_

Without a second to spare, he let himself fall on the bed. But before he could let his head touch the pillow, Sakura punched him in the head and sent him flying across the room and into the hard brass wall. As he was falling to the ground he had one last thought, _"Huh. I guess it does work…"_ And just like that, he was passed out cold. Sakura turned over in her sleep mumbling something about pervs and ANBUs getting what they deserve.

* * *

Kabuto had walked up to the Hokage's room and knocked on the door. He waited patiently before he heard a gruff voice, allowing him to enter.

Kabuto walked in, stopping before Danzo's desk, and bowed. As he straightened up, Danzo stared at him, his eyes questionable.

"Well, do I have to write a letter of dismissal on Sakura's behalf?" He asked impatiently.

Kabuto shook his head. "No Danzo-sama. She actually survived," he said a little bit eagerly.

Danzo's eyes widened a hair. "Well I presume that she's recovering in the medical wing? Tell me, how many limbs did she lose?"

Kabuto laughed a little to himself. "Actually Danzou-sama, she is alive and well, bearing no scratches. I had asked Kakashi to escort her back to her room. She is probably resting."

"What?! That girl actually survived without even a scratch on her?" he exclaimed. His astonishment soon turned into a scowl. "He better make use of her quick, I don't want her around snooping where her nose doesn't belong."

"Actually, if you would allow me to explain," he paused, waiting for Danzo to give him the approval. Once Danzo locked his cold eyes on him, Kabuto continued. "When in there, we were monitoring his Chakra levels, and they seemed to spike and return to their normal levels. We also found out that when she is around, he listens to her every word and is very submissive towards her. We have concluded that he sees her as a potential mate, and wishes to gain her acceptance. We believe that she is not aware of his intentions though."

Danzo thought hard about what Kabuto had said. The room was dead silent. As 5 minutes had passed by, Danzo finally spoke. "Kabuto, can demon souls be split and multiplied?"

Kabuto taken back by the question had paused in thought. "After many experiments and research, my team and I were able to conclude that it is possible for demons to part with fragments of their souls. They may even be able to reproduce a new soul from their divided one."

Danzo smiled a dark smile. "I think we have our bitch. All we need now is to keep them together and to make sure our weapon satiates its desire. Because soon Kabuto, we may be able to breed a new kind of weapon! Or better yet, weapons!" he laughed in triumph.

Kabuto couldn't believe what Danzo was implying. He could say nothing but only accept his new task as head researcher. "There may be some complications," at this statement Danzo snapped his head towards Kabuto. "You see, he may accept her, but Kyuubi may not. And in order for Kyuubi to part with his soul, he needs to want Sakura as a mate as well."

Danzo reclined in his chair, folding his hand in his lap. "Well I guess we just have to keep her in there till the demon accepts her as a mate," he shrugged.

"But Danzo-sama! That is dangerous; it's unstable and may kill her!"

Danzo stood up abruptly. "Don't you ever raise your voice at me Kabuto!" he roared, shutting Kabuto up. "Whatever I say goes. Now tonight, you are going to leave the girl in there until they are mated. Do not let her out until that is done, do I make myself clear?" he ground out.

Kabuto bowed. "Yes Hokage-sama."

"Good. And if it so happens that the bitch dies, we just grab another one from the village and try the same. If she dies too, then we keep trying. Even if we run out, I'll drag other village women from neighboring villages if I have to."

Kabuto could only nod. Danzo smiled. "Good, I'm glad you see it my way," he smiled. "You see Kabuto, my way will lead this glorious nation to victory and even beyond, and soon everyone would be kissing my feet. The pathetic pigs will never share in my glory," he marveled.

Before Kabuto could add anything else, Kiba burst through the door.

"Hokage-sama, Emergency! The chains have been broken! The Weapon is banging the doors and shouting for the girl!" he shouted.

Danzo only smiled. "Well Kabuto, it seems it wants her already. Hurry up and give it what it wants. Dismissed!"

Kabuto bowed, and rushed out the door, leaving Danzo to plot.

* * *

-Naruto, a while after Sakura left-

"**Naruto…Naruto!"** A deep voice growled.

"Huh?" Naruto opened his eyes slowly. Once his eyes focused he sprung up after remembering what happened earlier that day, and how Sakura had left. He whined and slouched down, sulking.

"**Stop that Kit! Your emotions affect me too!"** the voice yelled.

Naruto put both claws over his head as if to try and mute out the voice, but it's not like he could. The voice _was_ in his head, and it's been there for as long as he could remember. Naruto let out a puff of air, blowing away a few loose strands of hair that had fallen onto his face.

"_Yeah Kyuubi?"_

"**Naruto, why do you care for a human like her? She'll only betray you and hurt you like the rest,"** Kyuubi rumbled out.

Naruto bristled up and scowled. _"You wrong! My flower is different."_

"**Ha is that so?!**" Kyuubi scoffed.** "She's just like the rest, using you for themselves, and then tossing you away in the shadows. Think about it, she left you, she could have easily stayed."**

Naruto's temper was rising, making Kyuubi's raise as well. _"You're wrong!"_ he hissed out_ "Flower said she'd be back. She will come back for Naruto. She will, she promised!"_

Kyuubi growled ferociously. **"Are you forgetting something?!"** he snapped.** "Everyone promised to care for us! That fucking bastard Danzo said he would care for us! No one did!" **

Naruto whimpered at Kyuubi's harsh assault, but Kyuubi still continued.

"**Before you could utter your first word, you and I were thrown in here! Alone!"** He roared eyes wide and ablaze with rage.** "Everyone said they'd be back! We were left in the darkness to fend for ourselves! You were dying after the 2****nd**** day of being left in here! So I could do the only thing that would save us both! I lent you my power, and sped up your growing process. Although, me lending you my power at such a young age had caused some side effects."** Naruto subconsciously flicked his ears and thumped his tail.

"**With your additional body parts and rapid growth, you were able to sync with me and ultimately survive. Do NOT forget why they still keep us here and in chains. They fear us kit! The bastards, who have the audacity to steal our chakra and use it to fuel their fucking village and to destroy their enemies, fear us!"** Kyuubi roared in disbelief.

"**You think some stupid girl is going to make you soft?! You think she can come in here and actually help you, and love you?! Don't make me sick!"** He spat.** "You'll just tear her to shreds like you did with all the other people who came too close!"**

Naruto had been rocking back and forth in a tight ball as Kyuubi was attacking his mind. He'd been whimpering and repeating over and over again, "Flower different, she loves Naruto….Different. Different…She won't hurt us."

Kyuubi roared so loud that it forced Naruto to roar as well. Their angered voices had combined together to form one chilling sound, echoing off the walls and even through the 4 doors.

All current ANBUs in the tunnel tensed in fear as they heard the faint but still audible roar. They waited in complete silence to see if there would be another one. After a few minutes, there was nothing, and then there was a thunderous commotion that shook the tunnel. They looked on in confusion. Immediately a deafening siren had pierced through the air, alerting the ANBU. They drew out their weapons and stared hard at the monstrous door.

Iruka ran up to the door and pressed his ear against it. He put up his hand, silencing a few voices that rose to question his action. His eyes widened.

"He's calling for-**SAKURA!** Naruto's voice roared through the air, shaking everyone to the core. He was now through the 4th door and was banging against the 3rd.

Iruka turned toward his fellow ANBU and pointed at Kiba. "Kiba! Go tell the Hokage at once, and get Sakura down here at once! He wants her, and she is the only one who can calm him down!"

"Right!" Kiba confirmed, and was up the elevator a moment later.

Iruka turned towards the vibrating doors._ "Sakura, please get here as soon as you can. Naruto will kill us all if he makes it through the last door…."_

_~~~~Alright! Done with that chapter! Naruto is a dangerous one when he wants his flower :'D Please let me know what you think! :) Review!  
_


	6. Chapter 6

~~Forgive me guys, this chapter took longer to update! Oh and it is a bit violent O.o But ehhhhh let's jump right into it! :D Enjoy :3

Chapter 6

Sakura was dreaming peacefully when she was rudely awakened by a pair of hands shaking her violently.

"Sakura, please! This is an emergency. It's Naruto! He needs you right now!"

At the mention of Naruto, Sakura shot up out of bed. She turned to see Kakashi was the one who woke her up. She also noticed the lighting around the room was flickering every now and then, and the pipes above her head sounded as if they were groaning.

"Please! We don't have much time. He's going to kill everyone. He's broken through his chains and is breaking through the doors," he explained quickly.

Sakura's eyes widened._ "Naruto…is breaking through the doors..." _She began to tremble from the idea of how strong he actually was.

Realizing that there was no sense in waking her, Kakashi picked up a petrified Sakura and ran out the room as fast as he could.

She was still out of it as she saw the hallway blur past her. Even when she was set down in front of the large doors to the Lab room, she was still out of it.

Kakashi quickly punched in the code, and waited impatiently as the doors began to open.

Sakura finally snapped out of her state when she saw and heard the frantic rustling of lab workers. They were scrambling over papers and test tubes, packing things up and exiting out through another door. No one paid her any attention.

Kakashi did not spare any of the frantic workers a glance as he unceremoniously dragged Sakura towards the elevator. He pushed the button without a sound and waited as the elevator came up.

Kakashi turned towards Sakura. "Sakura, you have to understand something. Of all the 17 years that Naruto has been in his room, he has _never_ escaped. He never had a reason to escape, until now," he paused. "He is now searching for you in a blind fit of rage, and only you can stop his berserk state."

Sakura looked at him, but as she was answering, the door to the elevator opened up, and Kakashi quickly pushed her inside and pressed the 'cage' button.

"I am sorry Sakura, but as my duty as captain of the ANBU, I must report back to the Hokage and guard him with my life," he said sadly. "Please understand that I really want to go with you, and protect my comrades down there, but I am sworn by oath…."

Sakura shook her head, not wanting to hear more, and stepped back further into the elevator as the doors closed.

Kakashi sighed deeply, and turned around and left in a blur.

Sakura cried to herself silently. She cried for her situation, she cried for Kakashi, and most importantly, she cried for Naruto.

When the elevator doors opened, Sakura was greeted with chaos. All 8 ANBU were scattered throughout the tunnel, weapons drawn and ready to fight.

Sakura could finally hear him. He was shouting her name in a way that made her fear him. She took a step back, but at the sound of her feet hitting the ground, all ANBU men turned towards her.

"She's here!" The closest one to her shouted then grabbed her and began dragging her towards Naruto and the large doors. Sakura was overcome by fear and started to scream. Her screams echoed through the tunnel and traveled through the remaining 2 doors and into Naruto's ears.

"No! Please I beg of you! I'm so scared! Don't take me there!" she shouted out of panic. She was going into shock, kicking and pulling to set herself free.

"Restrain her!"

Before Sakura could let out another scream, there was a mighty roar that violently shook the floor, and the monstrous doors were knocked right off of their hinges, crushing an unlucky ANBU that was standing to the right of them. Naruto's sudden appearance shocked the inhabitants of the tunnel. He was surrounded by a red boiling cloak of chakra, his eyes were black and red, and his fangs and claws were elongated, glinting in the light. The broken chain hung loosely around his neck, rusting under the amount of heat radiating off of him.

His eyes immediately fell on Sakura, and he growled low in his throat, he crouched and pounced. Sakura was thrown behind the ANBU as he braced for Naruto's attack.

The ANBU stood no chance against Naruto. The moment they clashed, Naruto's claws cleaved his sword in two. As an act of defense, the ANBU put his forearms up to protect his face. Naruto chopped them right off, and as the ANBU stumbled back, Naruto grabbed him by the head. His claws were on either side of the ANBU's face; his boiling chakra seeped into the mask and melted it along with the man's flesh. His scream was so inhumane, and he began to paw at Naruto's arms with his bloody stubs, burning him further. He didn't care, he wanted the pain to end, and Naruto ended his pain. With one quick pressure from both of his hands, he crushed the man's skull, searing and burning the thick blood to black. The mutilated body fell in a broken heap and continued to melt on the floor, releasing a repulsive odor.

Sakura thankfully did not witness this whole killing, because she shut her eyes and ran into an observation room as soon as she saw the man's sword get cut in half.

Naruto paused for a second and then sniffed the air, searching for Sakura. He got onto all fours and started running towards the room she went into. He was halted by a sword piercing his back. He yelped in pain and lashed out with his tail, flinging Sasuke across the room and through a portion of the tunnel. He reached back and pulled the sword from his body and flung it away from him.

He started to stalk toward Sasuke. He stepped on the ground and was immediately engulfed in smoke, and with the sound of a click, that smoke turned into a wave of flames. The flames only fueled Naruto's chakra cloak. Without any effort he flared his chakra, making the flames around him explode. The explosions shook the area, and had made a few of the men stumble. Naruto took advantage of their slight distraction, and pounced on the closest one. He landed on the shocked ANBU who retaliated by plunging his double swords deep into Naruto's forearms. Naruto flinched, but didn't make a sound. The ANBU tried rolling Naruto off of him, but instead Naruto went for his throat. He tore the man's throat and watched through dark eyes as the man choked for air, but could only make gurgling sounds as blood flooded his windpipe, suffocated him with his own life substance.

Iruka and Kiba came up behind Naruto who was busy trying to get the swords out of his arms, and wound invisible chakra strings around him.

It did nothing; it was as if they wrapped thread around his body. He didn't even feel it or know that they were behind him. He pulled out one of the swords and threw it behind him with such speed that Kiba did not have time to dodge it. It pierced him right through the stomach. He coughed up blood; it stained the inside of his mask and dribbled down his mask. He threw his mask away and leaped back. He could do nothing but clutch his wounded stomach. His vision began to sway as he tried to remain upright. He felt that the sword had pierced through his liver, shredding it. He didn't want to risk injuring himself further, so he didn't pull the sword out. He fell to his knees spewing dark blood in heaps.

Iruka had jumped back the moment Naruto swung the sword back. He cringed inwardly as he saw what happened to Kiba. He could not help him though because he knew nothing about medical jutsu.

Naruto had just pulled the second sword out and plunged it through the dying ANBU's skull. The force split his skull in half. Suddenly Naruto took off toward the two ANBUs that were guarding the elevator. They both disappeared when he lunged at them. One ANBU had reappeared behind him, but Naruto evaded his sword and landed on the ceiling. As the ANBU was in mid leap and was recovering, Naruto pushed off of the ceiling so fast that he left dents. He crashed head first into the middle of the ANBU's back, breaking it instantly and crushing him to the ground. As soon as he crashed the body deep into the ground, he dug his claws into it and propelled himself forward, pulling up chunks of flesh and armor from the lifeless body.

Naruto collided with the second ANBU, knocking him into the wall and unconscious. In Naruto's blinded rage, he thought the man was killed, so he left him be.

As he turned around, a kunai with explosive tags whizzed past his cheek. Before it past his head Naruto caught it and flung it back with equal force, never breaking its momentum.

Iruka had dodged the kunai, and dove into an observation room as it exploded. The explosion still pushed him forward a little bit. He heard a sharp intake of breath and met the eyes of Sakura. He took his mask off, and for the first time Sakura was able to see his face. He had such a gentle look to him, despite the hard frown that was on his face. His features had calmed her, and she evened out her breathing.

He placed his index finger up to his lips, signaling for her to be quiet. He began feeling around for something. He stopped as his fingers brushed over a small button the size of a coin. He pressed it, and Sakura watched as there was a low buzz and the ground next to her began to slide open. There seemed to be a secret tunnel.

"Sakura, there isn't much time," he whispered sharply. "That tunnel leads deeper underground and out of the village. What I'm about to say sounds insane but I must ask you this." He paused. "Please, take Naruto with you. He is not meant to be kept in here, and I feel bad for never being able to show him the kind of care he needed." He dropped his head and looked away from her eyes. "Please, if you have it in your heart, please forgive me and take Naruto far away from this place."

Sakura didn't know what to say, but she did forgive him. She placed her hand on the side of his cheek which made him turn his head and look at her. She nodded her head and gave him a small yet promising smile. He smiled back.

"I am in your debt Sakura," he bowed. "Naruto is now searching the tunnel for you, the explosion had kicked up a lot of debris and the scent of the dead bodies around him is most likely throwing his nose off. Call out to him and I'm sure he'll hear you, just try and calm him down so he doesn't kill me," he muttered the last part.

Sakura nodded, she stood up slowly and walked closer to the entrance of the room. She squared her shoulders and softly called out to Naruto.

She didn't have to wait long. Naruto ran up to her from one of the rooms. His form had returned to normal upon hearing Sakura's voice when she called him. She also noticed that his body had no blood stains or anything on it.

"Flower!" He shouted as he was running up to her. Sakura didn't have time to back up as he slammed into her. Effortlessly he flipped her over so she was on his stomach before they landed. He couldn't stop laughing and licking her face as he held her close to him. Sakura was a little freaked out because she couldn't believe how violent he was with his opponents, but he was a big cuddle-bear when around her. She stayed still a little bit, but with Naruto constantly licking her she loosened up and smiled slightly.

Naruto began nuzzling her neck frantically and sniffing her. She couldn't stop laughing as he found her ticklish spot. Naruto hugged her tight to him and started rocking them back and forth. Sakura had to stop him, because they couldn't stay like that forever, they still needed to make their escape.

She put her hand on his cheek, stilling his movements. He looked at her, still smiling, and cocked his head.

"Naruto, we have to go. Iruka was generous enough to open up a passage for us, so we can escape. Naruto, you finally get to be free," she choked the last part out as warm tears trickled down her cheeks. Naruto whined and started to lick them away. Sakura shook her head a little to get him to stop. "It's okay, I'm alright Naruto. Common let's go."

Iruka had been on his guard the whole time. He sensed that Naruto wasn't aware of his presence just yet. As Naruto got up, Iruka tensed up but remembered to drop his defensive stance, he wanted to show Naruto that he wasn't a threat.

When Naruto spotted Iruka, he lunged instantly. Iruka side stepped but Naruto was still able to cleave off a bit of skin from the bridge of his nose. Before he could turn around, Sakura latched on to him from behind.

"Naruto stop! Please!" she shouted into his back. "Iruka is nice! Don't ever hurt him like that again!" Naruto whimpered a bit. He turned towards Iruka who was clutching his nose. Naruto wet the pad of his tongue with saliva, took Iruka's hand away roughly, and passed his thumb over the gash. It immediately stopped bleeding and began to heal, leaving a scar.

Iruka froze as Naruto made contact with him. He bowed low, and Naruto just growled. He picked Sakura up bridal style and headed toward the secret passageway.

"Wait!" Naruto turned his head to Iruka.

"Run Naruto. Don't look back, and keep running. Get as far as you can away from here. Keep running till you reach somewhere safe."

Naruto nodded his head.

"Iruka!" Sakura called over Naruto's shoulders. "What will happen to you when we leave? What will you tell the others?!"

He shook his head with a sad smile. "I have no idea Sakura. I'm sure I'll think of something to tell them." He waved. "Sakura, be safe. Naruto will keep you protected."

Naruto leaped into the tunnel before Sakura could reply. When they landed on the ground, they heard a buzzing sound, and the door above them closed.

Sakura huddled closer to Naruto's bare chest. He looked down to her and nuzzled her face, and gave her a quick lick on her cheek. He hugged her close to him, and took off at blinding speed down the dim tunnel.

Even though they were going so fast, Naruto's strong arms held Sakura's petit form to his frame, keeping her from being jostled around. She closed her eyes to not get dizzy.

Naruto kept running for what seemed like hours. If anything his speed increased. Sakura somehow managed to fall asleep. Even in her sleep, she could hear the relaxed beating of his heart.

* * *

As he neared what seemed to be the exit, he began to slow down. His sensitive ears picked up the sound of rushing water. Up ahead was the end of the tunnel, it opened up to a thick crowd of forest. It was night and the stars and moon illuminated the area. Naruto slowed to a jog and then finally stopped as he exited the tunnel.

He stood in awe at the foreign feeling of clean air against his skin, and the new and fresh scents that surrounded him. He didn't know how to adapt to the sudden openness of the exposed world.

"**Kit…I haven't seen the world in 17 long years! I cannot believe that we are finally free!"** Kyuubi said in what seemed to be a happy voice.

Naruto nodded his head and adorned a being smile. ^.^

Naruto could not stay there for long because he had to bring them to safety. He looked ahead and saw a narrow pathway that lead far into the forest. He jumped onto a high branch in a tree closest to him. He pushed off of the branch and took off. Still, Sakura remained in a peaceful slumber.

As he was jumping through the trees Kyuubi started to talk to him.

"**Humans are so pathetic. Did you see the way they crumbled at the mighty power of our hands?! It felt sooooo good to tear them apart!"** He shouted through his bars.

Naruto began to growl.

"**What? Don't tell me that it didn't feel good?"**

"_No…. Flower was scared of us"_

Kyuubi gave a loud snort.** "Who cares what she thinks!"**

Naruto growled deep in his throat, unknowingly soothing Sakura in her sleep, causing her to blow out a warm puff of air onto his bare chest. Naruto nearly stumbled when a heat coursed through his body. He ignored Kyuubi and thought about Sakura. He started re living the memories he shared with her. He began to smile and purr at the thought of her staying with him forever.

Kyuubi started to feel Naruto's emotions. She was getting to him and he didn't like it. He couldn't say anything because Naruto had blocked his connection with all the memories of him and Sakura. Kyuubi only watched.

When Naruto's memories began to clear, Kyuubi stepped in.** "What exactly do you see in this girl?"** he asked in a curious voice.

Naruto smiled. _"Everything I need to be happy and live. She will take care of us and love us."_

"**But Naruto, you don't know love."**

"_Yes I do. Sakura showed us love, she is love."_

Kyuubi's eyes widened. Suddenly he was overcome by a warm feeling that spread through his massive body, straight to his heart. His eyes dilated as he had so many emotions pass through him. He understood everything now.

"_**The girl…she's ours. And she will keep us alive and will love us…She is mate worthy."**_ Kyuubi thought. After the feeling had washed through him, he felt much different. He actually smiled.

"**Kit, I agree with you. She is love; she'll be our most treasured possession. I'll do everything in my power to help you guard her and keep her safe."**

Naruto was thrilled to hear Kyuubi's acceptance of Sakura. He smiled warm and nuzzled Sakura's sleeping form. _"Thank you Kyuubi."_

Kyuubi purred in response, and turned around to sleep.

Naruto continued to hop from branch to branch, still traveling at a constant speed. Looking up a little, he saw a large mountain. He made that his destination. He increased his speed; he was a quick blur.

Naruto reached the bottom of the mountain within minutes. He secured Sakura's body to his with one hand while leaving the other free so he could climb. Because he had a tail, he was well coordinated and could climb well. He began his ascent with record breaking speed. He reached the middle of the mountain where it opened up into a large clearing. Further into the clearing were trees and bushes. There was a pathway he walked through. He came up to a dead end. He huffed in frustration.

"**Kit, I'll lend you my strength. Make a large cave."**

Naruto nodded. He slowly set Sakura down on a patch of soft grass. He was cloaked in Kyuubi's chakra. He walked up to the dead end and started feeling around the rock. He walked along the wall, and back in among the trees. He found a large tree that was somehow morphed in the rock. The tree was about 6 feet wide and was a good height. Its roots were thick and sprawled everywhere. Naruto got an idea. He went to the side of the tree, and started to punch the rock wall. He created craters, and the wall began to dent in. Withinseconds there was a hole.

Naruto continued to pummel the wall; soon, there was a whole big enough for his body to fit through. He crawled in and began extending the tunnel. When it was about 7 ½ feet long, he stopped digging. He turned to the side and began to hit the wall. He started to widen the tunnel into a cave.

After 2 hours, he finally stopped. He took a step back and was proud of himself. The cave was large! It was around the size of his cage (Which was large), and was circular. He found two bodies of running water on either side of the large cave and had dug up springs. He had dug a large crater in the center of the two springs and filled it with soft leaves he got from outside and covered it with fur, (He somehow is able to shed pelts of fur from his tail and regrow it instantly XD). The crater made a nice comfy bed. On the leveled ground, in front of the crater, there was a big circle of rocks that had logs and a nice size fire burning.

Naruto was so proud of himself. :3

He dashed out of the cave, and to Sakura. It was now dawn.

He found that she was still sleeping, so he gently picked her up and carried her back to the entrance to their cave. He tucked her to him with one hand, and with the other began crawling through the tunnel. She was clinging to him like a baby Koala does when the mother carries it.

When he made it to the cave, he stood up and walked to the bed and laid her down. He dashed over to one of the springs, spread Kyuubi's chakra over him, and leaped in. He instantly turned it into a hot springs. ;D

After the quick and much needed dip, he jumped out. He shook himself dry and bounded over to the bed. He curled up to Sakura, pulling her against his heated body. He wrapped his tail around her, and placed his head on top of hers. He purred in blissful happiness as he dozed off, finally free of his chains and with his beloved flower.

~~DONE!

Kidding! The story is FAR from over! ;D wohoo that was a lot to type! :3 Isn't it sweet? Naruto finally is free of his chains, and is sleeping peacefully with Sakura :3 Please tell me how you liked this chapter in a REVIEW! I'll appreciate it! :DD I love you guys! You're kind Reviews have really kept me writing Thank you sooooo much! :DDD

REVIEW! :)

REVIEW! REVIEWW 3 :DDDD :3

oh, and did i already say Review? :)


	7. Chapter 7

My dear sweet, sweet people who read my fanfics! I am wayyyy sooo sorry!.I started school, as well as a new job! And I have been caught up! :O I have not lost my will to type! Well, let's hope this chapter proves it! :D And so the show must go on! t(-.-t) Like the little face? :}

* * *

Chapter 7

Kabuto, Kakashi, Iruka, and a few other ANBU stood in front of Danzo's desk. Said man had his eye closed with a furious scowl plastered on his face, and his fist underneath his nose in concentration. He was clenching his fist so tight that his knuckles were white. The air was so thick from all the tension and quiet that you could hear a few nervous heart beats. No one said anything. No one moved, no one blinked, and there was no courage to even take in a breath of air.

Suddenly Danzo's eye shot open. He lowered his clenched fist to his desk.

"Give me one reason. Just one good reason why I should not murder you lot on the spot," He growled out. His voice quaked from uncontrolled anger.

No one said anything. Then, an ANBU with a rabbits mask stepped forward, gave a quick bow and began to apologize. Before he could even finish his sentence, he was silenced by a kunai lodged in his throat. Kakashi was the first to leap to his aid.

"Leave him Kakashi! Or you will be next!" Danzo shouted, causing Kakashi to step back into his spot. "If any of you think your lives are worth something to me, you are wrong. I really could care less for everything you have done for me, because as of right now, you all have dishonored yourselves!"

He took a shaky breath. Slamming his fist hard on his desk he continued. "You ignorant fools! You disgraceful swine! How could you mess this up?! Our most valuable weapon is out running who knows where! And here you guys are standing in front of me obviously doing nothing!"

"Hokage-sama, we are here to hear your orders so that we may take action," Kakashi spoke up.

Danzo glared at him. "How dare you talk back to me Kakashi!" Kakashi bowed in apology and turned his mask down towards the ground. "You guys have the audacity to show your pathetic faces to me, try to apologize, and expect me to have pity on you?! Unbelievable!"

Danzo stood up and turned towards the large window behind him. Effortlessly he punched a hole through the glass, cutting himself and shattering most of the window.

One of the ANBUs that was also a trained medic-nin cautiously ran up to Danzo to try and heal his wound. Out of anger Danzo grabbed the ANBU and threw him out the window, effectively shattering it completely. No one even battered an eye at this point.

"Does anyone else want to test me?! You stupid ungrateful filths!" He spat. He breathed in calming himself just a hair. "Do I have to spell it out to you? Are you guys as stupid as to not immediately go after _it_?!"

"Actually sir," Kabuto stepped up. "Both the weapon and the girl have escaped."

Danzo focused on Kabuto. "You mean to tell me that girl is still alive?" He harshly said.

"Yes Danzo-sama. It really likes her, and my crew are certain that it is trying to succeed in making her it's mate."

"That is correct Hokage-sama," Iruka piped in. He continued, "During our fight to contain him down there. He went ballistic when we tried to shield her."

"Do not speak Iruka, you have no right. After all, it was you and your squad that failed to detain him." Danzo coldly spat.

Iruka flinched in the slightest, and said no more.

"Danzo-sama," Kabuto hurriedly continued. "I just came up with the idea: what if we not go after them so soon? "

"Have you gotten even more stupid?" Danzo exclaimed incredulously.

"No sir. It's just that I believe it will want to find safety as soon as possible so it can establish a den and focus on mating Sakura. If this is the case, which is highly likely, they will not go that far. They are most likely still in the boundaries of our land."

"So let me get this straight. You want me to not send out a search crew to locate and bring it back?" Danzo said, his patience running on thin ice.

"Precisely"

"Why in the hell would I do such a foolish thing?! For all we know, our weapon and the bitch could be well out of our land by now!"

Kabuto gained more confidence. "Not necessarily." He began, "you see, Sakura has a tracking device on her little gadget that we gave her. So no matter where they may travel to, we can always find them."

"And what if she takes that device off?"

"Not likely sir, I can promise you that."

"You aren't giving me much to be confident about Kabuto. But I'll tell you one thing, you're existence is not completely worthless."

Kabuto didn't know whether or not he was complimenting him so he chose to remain silent.

"So what if we put this into action? How long will this take?"

"If all is what I assume, around not more than half a year."

Danzo slammed his fist on his desk, splintering the wood. "Are you out of your damn mind?! There is no way that our village can last a half a year without our weapon! We are vulnerable at this point!" He shouted his anger had risen tenfold.

Kabuto unaffected by Danzo's spike in anger began to offer his input again. "Within that time, I am most certain that they would have already mated and be with child."

"How could you be so sure?" His eyes glared through Kabuto.

"Because like any other female, she will experience her menstrual cycle, thus triggering the beast within to awake in a frenzy and claim the female that will be in heat." He paused. "We will leave them be for five and a half more months, and by the end time, they will be ready. In the meantime, we will locate them immediately and keep a close watch on them. Only if they try to leave their area for good, will we intervene and drag them back." By this time Kabuto was smiling smug.

"Wipe that smug grin off your face before I do it for you," Danzo threatened. Kabuto immediately donned a stoic expression. "I swear to you Kabuto, and the rest of you in here, that if this does not work, I am not only killing you all, but what little that is left of your families as well."

With that said Danzo sat back in his chair. "You are all dismissed." Before anyone could leave, he said to Kakashi "Summon Haku up to my office."

Kakashi turned back. "Hokage-sama, you just killed Haku" he stated grimly, pointing to the now dead ANBU that had bled to death painfully.

Danzo shrugged. "Well isn't that a damn shame?" he said in a nonchalant voice. "Well, get him out of here, his blood is staining my carpet."

With the help of Iruka, Kakashi picked up the lifeless body carefully and headed out the door, Kabuto and the remaining ANBU right behind.

Danzo turned his chair so that it faced towards the broken window. Picking at the glass shards in his hand, he became lost in thought.

* * *

~~~Well I know that was the shortest chapter EVER! I just had to write something for you guys because I know everyone has missed my story! :'D Sorry once again for the really late update! XD

I love you all and please REVIEW! :D

If I get more than 4 new reviews, I am definitely writing another chapter tomorrow! :DDDDD


	8. Chapter 8

My Lovelies :3 I am Back! Thank you all for the lovely reviews! :D It really boosted my confidence! So I wrote more for you guys, longer than my previous chapter! Enjoy!

Chapter 8

Warmth, nothing but unrelenting warmth seeped through her body. She was too warm to move, yet she felt herself on the brink of waking up. A soothing rumble started to lull her back to sleep when her ears starting to adjust to consciousness. She moved slightly to get more comfortable when she felt what seemed to be an arm tighten around her waist. Instinctively she stiffened, ready to spring into action if need be. Whoever had a hold on her suddenly nuzzled her face and started to lick her face. Sakura's memories came whizzing back to her and she sat up with a start.

"Naruto"!

Startling said person, Naruto sprang awake into a crouching position, growling blindly. Sakura was a bit taken back by his sudden action, and scooted back a little. Naruto noticed her and his fierce expression fell instantly and was replaced with an ear splitting grin, meant just for her. :3

"Flower! You're awake!" He exclaimed all too happily. Sakura's heart melted on the spot and she opened her arms, signaling him to give her a hug.

Naruto was quick to comply. He instantly barreled himself into her arms, purring wildly and rubbing against her cheeks and neck, licking here and there. Sakura just hugged him the best she could and could do nothing but laugh and return his affection. Naruto pushed her to the ground with his nuzzling and began to nip and lick her neck and collar bone.

Sakura was on the verge of passing out from all the laughing because he was hitting her most ticklish spots. As a way to get him to stop, she dug her hands in his mass of hair. Her fingers brushed passed his ears and he got a shiver that ran through his body. He purred happily and pushed his head more into her hands. Sakura started to scratch both of his ears. Naruto stopped his nuzzling and arched his back and rolled to the side, flopping on his back.

Sakura gained the upper hand and squatted down next to him, and began to scratch his belly. Naruto couldn't take all the affection, it was so overwhelming! So he did what any cuddly-fox would do at this point. He passed out XD

Sakura stopped because she couldn't believe her eyes! Naruto had fought brutally before, getting crazy injuries, and yet, a single belly rub knocks him out? XD

Sakura fell back on her bottom, giggling as she watched the now drooling Naruto lay sprawled out on his back, in a daze.

As her giggles subsided, she finally got to look around the area. First thing she noticed was the plush bedding she was sitting on. It looked to be never ending, a never ending fluff ^.^

She took in her surrounding with nothing but admiration, because she knew that Naruto made this tunnel by the trademark swirl on the middle of the ceiling.

Seeing that the cave was huge and basically one room, she found it okay to leave Naruto and walk around a little bit. She needed to stretch her sore muscles.

She first headed over to the large fire burning.

"_That's weird; it looks like it was just made…"_ She thought. _"Maybe Naruto's chakra can produce a never ending fire."_

She turned around to walk back towards the bedding. Naruto was still knocked out._ "I got him good huh?"_

Shaking her head slightly, she headed around the crater to inspect the springs. On the ground between the springs she noticed were letters spelled in pebbles.

The springs to her left had the letter 'B', and to her right the letters 'D, W.' Puzzled by the labeling, she tried to make sense out of them.

"Oh I got it!"

"Got what Flower?" An unexpected Naruto questioned right behind her. She jumped from his proximity and sudden appearance.

She laughed nervously to shake off her jitters. "The lettering Naruto." She said pointing to the letters.

Naruto nodded his head so rigorously; it seemed his neck would snap. "That one," he pointed to the letter 'B', "Says Bath!" He began to get more excited. "And that one," he pointed to the 'D,W,' "Says Drinking Water!"

Sakura spun around and gave him a quick hug. "Oh Naruto, you're so smart!"

Naruto scratched the back of his head and blushed a little. :3

Sakura gave a light laugh and bounded around him and began to jog toward the entrance of the tunnel.

"We're playing chase?!" Naruto exclaimed, causing Sakura to look past her shoulders. She opened her mouth to say something but Naruto was already on all fours and picking up speed in her direction.

Sakura got an adrenaline rush and started to sprint toward the entrance. As she neared the entrance, so did Naruto.

With one great push, Sakura leaped into the hole, and managed to crawl through effortlessly. Naruto close behind, had dove straight through the hole, not having to crawl once.

Sakura not expecting him to be so agile had no time to move out of the way. He landed on top of her, but in order to not crush her, he planted his hands and feet firmly on the ground to hold him up, creating mini craters and clawing the ground. O.o

Sakura was on her back staring up into his cerulean eyes that held so much joy that there was no way that she couldn't mirror them. Naruto stared at her eyes with a big smile on his face and was panting slightly. Sakura reached up to gently stroke his whiskers. Naruto's eyes rolled close, and he leaned in toward her touch, purring in content. When Sakura stopped, Naruto opened his eyes slowly to stare down at her. She had a worried expression on her face. Naruto cocked his head as in to ask her what was wrong.

Sakura understood his body language and said, "What's going to happen now Naruto? Aren't you afraid they'll come after us?"

Naruto pushed himself from the ground into a sitting position, and pulled Sakura up with him, sitting her across from him.

"We are safe Flower. They won't find us." He stated shaking his head. For once he sounded serious, and didn't have a smile on his face when he said that.

Sakura shook her head. "How could you be so sure?"

Naruto smiled. "Naruto's not sure!"

Sakura sweat dropped. "What will we do if they do find us?"

"That's easy flower!" Sakura looked at him with hope. "I'll bite their heads off and protect you!"

Sakura laughed nervously at his statement, because she knew very well that that is exactly what he'd do. "Well Naruto I think we should still be precautions." She said the last part looking down at the gadget around her wrist. Naruto nodded his head, and crawled up to her. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her into his lap, wrapped his tail around her and began to nuzzle and purr, rocking them back and forth. He was deep in thought. Sakura subconsciously fiddled with the gadget around her wrist, not aware of its danger to the both of them.

* * *

The lab room was a loud chatter, still shaken up from the previous calamity. Down below in the tunnel leading to Naruto's cage, there was mass destruction. The area was an accumulation of thick blood stains, burnt rubble, and craters. Some of the lab workers were scattered around trying to pick up what little they could.

Kabuto stood in one of the observation rooms, in front of a large screen that had what seemed to be a grid on it. Karin sat in a chair monitoring the grid and typing in coordinates every few minutes. Kakashi and Iruka stood by the entrance of the room, talking in harsh whispers.

Kabuto had his eyes trained on the ground. _"What am I to do about this?"_ He thought. _"How is this supposed to turn up in my favor now?"_

"Found her!" Karin's voice cut through the air. Iruka and Kakashi stopped their harsh whispers and stared at the screen. Kabuto reluctantly glanced at the screen and was a bit surprised.

"They are almost at the end of our borders. What amazing speed he possesses." He stated in awe. "Karin, file a report about this finding to Danzo."

"Of course." She stated not too happy. She stood up from her seat and walked over to the cabinets to start on her report.

Kabuto stood in front of the screen and placed his hand on the blinking dot.

_"Maybe things might turn out for the better this way..."_ He trailed off in thought.

Iruka and Kakashi took this time to slip outside to continue their conversation.

"Iruka, how will you hide the fact that you allowed them to escape?" Kakashi whispered in such a low voice, that even Iruka had a hard time of hearing him.

Iruka shook his head and sighed. "To tell you the truth, I really don't know." He paused and stared off towards the broken doors that lead to Naruto's old cage. Through the thick darkness, he was able to still make out the lights that lead to the main cage. From the outside, his fox mask seemed so hollow.

"Maybe I won't hide it." He said, still looking off in the distance.

Kakashi sighed. "How could you say such a thing Iruka? You know Danzo won't hesitate to kill you."

Iruka squared his shoulders. "I don't care. "He stated flatly. He turned towards Kakashi.

" That is the least I could do. I was such a weakling! I stood by for the past 12 years doing nothing as Naruto got battered and tormented. Sometimes I even had to do it!" He turned his face down towards the ground. Kakashi could say nothing but stare, because he was ashamed of his actions as well. "I'm disgusted with my cowardice. To think, that poor defenseless child lived in solitude and torment for all of his life, and here I was, too afraid to say anything on his behalf. The Hokage's son Kakashi! His son!" Iruka was now shaking from anger and what seemed to be anguish. With even breaths he began to talk again. "I once revolted him. I only saw the demon fox in him and nothing else."

"I once did too." Kakashi solemnly said. He looked at Iruka. "Do you remember that night when we lost Asuma?"

"How could I forget…It was all my fault"

_FLASHBACK_

"_Contain him dammit!" Yelled the captain of the ANBU._

_A 12 year old Naruto lay on the ground growling furiously and pulling at his chains as they were being pulled by a few ANBU. He was being bound by blue chakra as well. A few ANBU surrounded him in a circle. They sat in meditation with their hands locked in a jutsu. Lab workers stood as close as they could be to him, with needles in their hands. _

"_Dammit Kabuto! How long is this going to take?!" The ANBU leader shouted._

_A nervous Kabuto stared up at the phoenix mask that belonged to said ANBU leader. "Asuma, we just need to extract some blood from him." He replied. "But he is moving too much for them to get close"_

"_Those cowards." Asuma grumble. He ran up to the workers and took the needles they had. Before they could protest, he leaped over behind Naruto. He stabbed the needles in Naruto's back and quickly drew thick black blood. Naruto reached a new level of anger. He roared, sending a powerful shock wave that knocked the ANBU that were holding his chains off their feet. They quickly recovered and leaped back. That was enough time to break free of his chakra bindings. In the blink of an eye Naruto launched himself at a poor defenseless worker._

_That worker had no way of defending himself, all he could do was scream. He was immediately torn to shreds. Everything erupted into chaos. A red alert sounded, piercing Naruto's sensitive ears. As he grabbed his head and closed his eyes, blue and green chakra wrapped around him in threads, holding him to the ground. His arms were pulled away from his head and restrained, so he couldn't protect his ears from the painful sirens. He started howling as loud as he could, to try and drown out the sound._

"_Quick now is our chance!" Asuma shouted. "Men, get everyone out of here!"_

_The ANBU nodded and started picking up the lab workers and heading towards the door. Asuma ran back towards Kabuto and handed him the vile of blood. "Take them and leave." His voice was hard, but didn't hold hatred._

_Kabuto dumbly nodded and started to run back towards the entrance. _

_Asuma headed back towards the ANBU that was detaining the livid Naruto. _

"_Asuma! My chakra is being absorbed by him! What should I do?!" A young ANBU with a fox mask shouted over his shoulder._

"_Don't worry, Iruka. Ease your way back towards the door. And when I tell you to drop the bond, drop it okay?" Asuma instructed._

_Iruka gave a sharp nod. He slowly got up and started to ease his way back toward the door. Asuma was backing up with him. Iruka did not expect the strain on his chakra would increase as he got further away from Naruto. Thinking he could hold it off, he pushed on backwards._

_Suddenly the link between Naruto and Iruka snapped. Iruka gasped in horror, but didn't have time to re-bond Naruto because Asuma grabbed him and threw him the rest of the way. _

"_Asuma!" Iruka shouted as he went flying back. He hit the the front of the second to last door, and before he could head back out, the last door sung shut. "NO!" He ran up to the door and started banging on it. Through the bars, he watched in morbid horror as Asuma was injured severely by Naruto, but managed to make it to the now closed door. He grabbed Iruka's mask with a bloodied hand. Naruto was closing in on him._

"_Iruka! quickly, open the door!" He rasped._

_At that moment Iruka couldn't do anything, because he had no way of communicating with the gate keepers to open the door. So He could only stare at Asuma and cry._

_Asuma could feel death at his heels, so he shouted one last name. "Naruto!"_

_Iruka watched as Naruto in mid leap had recognition flash through his eyes. It was too late for him to stop his path, a moment later his claws had pierced right through Asuma's heart. Iruka jumped from the impact/dent that was made on the door in front of him. Asuma's body went limp and slumped to the ground, out of Iruka's sight._

_Iruka was too choked up to even cry, to even breathe. He backed up, shaking his head. Naruto, stood up and looked down. "S-Sarutobi?" He mumbled/half growled out. Iruka was shocked to hear Naruto mutter his first words, and that name to say the least._

_Naruto locked eyes with Iruka through his mask. For the first time, he actually looked crestfallen._

_With a strangled whimpered Naruto cried out. "Sorry! So…so sorry…" He started to back away holding his ears, as if not wanting to hear anything. With one last whimper he threw his hands on the ground and started pummeling the ground, taking out his anger on the ground. His painful cries turned into heartbroken roars. He then began clawing at his body and beating his head. Not caring about the damage he was inflicting upon himself. He began to roar out the word 'sorry' with every wound received from himself._

_Iruka was too scared to even move, he could only stare on in disbelief. Tears rolled down his face absentmindedly as he took in the scene. "…Naruto." He whispered sadly._

_Naruto's sorrow filled roars echoed throughout the night, and through Iruka's soul…._

_END FLASHBACK_

"Do not blame yourself for that Iruka."

"Kakashi…that night, I finally saw the human being in Naruto." He replied a bit shaky from having re lived the horrific memories. "I could not believe that I was more sadden by the state Naruto was in rather than the death of Asuma. It was...it was just so sad."

Kakashi nodded, having remembered standing in the tunnel that night and hearing Naruto's cries reverberate through the whole area.

Iruka sighed and took off his mask. He stared at the fox mask. "I am not going to stand here and be a weakling anymore. I could give a damn with what Danzo thinks. If he comes snooping around, I'll proudly tell him that I helped them escape." He stated affirmatively. He started going on about how he was going to start making changes for the better.

Kakashi valued the way Iruka was speaking. Nodding, he put his hands behind his head and walked off towards the elevator. Whistling a bit. In Iruka's moment of confidence, he failed to notice Kakashi's retreating form.

"-and that's that! Right Kakashi?!" :D…. Iruka looked around. "Kakashi?"

* * *

Sweeeet! All done! :DDDD

PLEASE REVIEW! :D I want to see what you guys thought of this chapter! :))

You guys don't know how happy your reviews make me! :'D

Review! :)

3333


	9. Chapter 9

Heeeeeeeeyyyy I am back! i want to apologize to everyone for taking sooo long! :O Once December hit, I was crammed with school work and a ton of work! And i had wanted to get this out yesterday as a Christmas gift! buuuut it was so crazy yesterday for me! :O This is a late Christmas gift to you all! :)) Enjoy!

Oh! and this chapter has some slight bit of perverted-ness ;D

* * *

Chapter 9

Sakura didn't know where she was. There was murky water up to her mid calves and the air was thick with humidity. She was a few breaths from suffocating. The light was dim and seemed to flicker sporadically, illuminating stoned walls with poor infrastructure.

With closer inspection, she was able to make out a large opening up ahead with brighter light shining through. She sloshed her way through the water toward that area. As she got closer, there was a rumbling noise. The sound had created waves in the water, causing the water to lap uncomfortably against her legs. Not caring about the slight change of water pattern, she trudged on.

Once she reached the opening, she realized that it lead into a much larger room. A room that was very grand, its widths went on till it disappeared into the darkness. Sakura assumed that the room was round by the way the light bent around the area. As she stepped farther into the room, she noticed that in the center, was a very large set of bars. They formed a cage of some sort. These bars were massive, thicker than any bars she had ever seen, and went up and disappeared into what would have been the ceiling if the area was lit.

The rumbling had stopped abruptly. Causing Sakura to pause and listen. The air was quiet, until a very loud intake of breath was made, it sounded similar to a sniff. Whatever had made this sound, sounded very massive. After the sound had passed, there was another kind of rumble. This one was different from the first, it almost sounded like a purr.

Sakura, curious by the sound, walked toward the set of bars. When she was around 10 feet away, she noticed that there were heavy chains around the bars. The chains were loose around the entrance, which was ajar just slightly, but enough for someone to slip through. Even though the room around the bars was lit, past the bars, it was very dark.

The purring was monstrous in sound, and had a bit of a growl to it. Reminding her of Naruto, Sakura ran right through the bars without hesitation. She had slowed down to a jog once she noticed how dark the inside of the cage really was. The purring seemed to be all around her at this point, but instead of being too loud, it was actually very soothing.

Something in the darkness suddenly shifted, and immediately the purring ceased. Sakura stood still as a dark mass began to rise up, its body growing as it stood taller. Bright light began to shower in, illuminating the cage rapidly. Sakura had to shield her eyes because it was so blinding. After a few seconds, she brought her arms down from her face. The area had changed, and she now was in a realm of what looked like clouds. Even though it seemed like she was in the clouds, she could still stand her ground. To any onlooker, they would think that she was floating.

She gasped as she saw what was in front of her. In front of her was a gigantic fox, its coat the color of fire. Behind it swayed a mass of tails, its crimson eyes fixed on her. She took a small step back. At that small movement, the creature narrowed its eyes.

"**Do not fear me Sakura!"** The creature growled.

Sakura halted.

The fox growled in what seemed to be a maddened glee.

"**Very Good" **he rumbled.** "If you do not know my name, I suppose I could tell you."** He paused for a moment and then continued, **"I am the great Kyuubi that resides within Naruto. Him and I are one."** As he spoke, Sakura inspected the creature more closely; she saw that both of its paws were drawn up to its middle while it balanced on its haunches.

Noticing her gaze, the fox lowered its massive paws. In its clutches was a body. Not just anybody though, in Kyuubi's paws laid a slumbering Naruto. He did not seemed to be hurt, just sleeping. She noticed something, it was very faint, but still clear; a white chakra cord that went from his belly to the Kyuubi's. It was similar to an umbilical cord that's shared between a mother and her unborn child.

At the sight of the body, Sakura sprinted toward Kyuubi. A rough growl tore through the air, stopping Sakura before she could lay a hand on the slumbering Naruto.

"**Do not touch him!"**

Sakura confused questioned the great fox towering over her.

"What do you mean? Why do you say such a thing?"

He brought Naruto closer to his body. **"Do not…touch him," **he growled lower.

Still baffled by this order and the Kyuubi's hesitation, Sakura could only stare in confusion.

"**I see the way you look at him. The way you look at us." **Kyuubi looked down at Naruto; his massive head was bowed toward the slumbering body.

Sakura stayed quiet, as to not spark any anger.

"**I told Kit that I accepted you because I felt his emotions for you. But,"** he paused as his gaze snapped toward Sakura. He leaned in towards her so quick that it knocked her off her feet. A large tail shot up behind her to cushion her fall. Kyuubi's snout was no more than a foot away from her. **"- What if all you have to offer us is pity and not love?" ** He growled out the last part.

Being this close to the demon, Sakura could see and almost feel the hate rolling off him. His large eyes were calculating, searching.

"**Was I wrong to accept you? You are a filthy human after all. I despise your kind."** He sneered. **"I don't trust you."** He said the last part with glowering eyes.

Sakura frowned in anger. "You don't have the right to say that. We've barely met, and you are already accusing me!"

Sakura's anger had made Kyuubi furious. He growled threateningly. **"Give me proof to say otherwise bitch! Do you even love us?!"**

Sakura was angry to say the least. And yet, she did not know if she could come to an even balance with her feelings so soon, especially when she was being forced to answer in such a way.

"I-I.." she hesitated. But before she could give her answer the Kyuubi heard all that he needed to hear.

"**You sniveling filth! I knew I couldn't accept you! You only pity Naruto! The poor Kit has been fooled into thinking that he was loved! HA! The poor boy should have known better than to trust another."**

Sakura recoiled as if she had just been stabbed. She didn't know how to defend herself. _"Is it true? Do I just pity him? " _She thought to herself. "_But I care for him, he has been through so much…"_

Kyuubi slammed a now free hand on the ground, effectively creating a mild quake. **" I don't know how much longer you will go on pretending as if you love him. But if you do not tell him soon, I will."** He growled low and guttural.

Sakura snapped out of her stupor. "NO! You will do no such a thing!" Kyuubi reeled back his head in anger and roared. He focused his gaze onto Sakura; his eyes were now so red, that it looked as if they were bleeding. His teeth were bared; thick foam seeped out of the corner of his jaws.

"You're right Kyuubi, I am definitely not afraid of you. Now I see that you are only capable of hatred, putting up a barrier around you. I cannot admit that I love both you and Naruto because everything is so soon. I cannot rush into things! You have got it all wrong, I care for Naruto because he was once broken and needed someone to care for him! It was not out of pity! I am not going to let you force me into an emotion that I am not ready for yet!" As her voice rose, so did Kyuubi's furious gaze. "I am sorry that I cannot give you an answer yet, but trust me you damned fox! I am sure as hell going to stay by his side, and I am not going to let anyone break him again! Even if that means giving my life for his, so be it! No one, not even you, deserve to be treated like the way he has been. I do not wish any of that on you and certainly not him. If you think you can put doubt in my mind about my feelings for Naruto, you have another one coming you overgrown-kitten. Think twice before you assume, you might just learn something next time." And with that, she turned briskly on her heel and walked off, not caring in the least for the livid state Kyuubi was in.

Kyuubi was beyond outraged. No words could explain his anger at this moment, and to see the retreating form of his victim made him livid beyond anything else. He roared a deafening roar and as he was about to pounce on Sakura, everything froze.

The light was snuffed out, dousing everything in black, and soon everything started to blur.

Suddenly, Sakura sprung up. She was breathing hard as cold beads of sweat ran down her face. It dawned on her that what she experienced was just a dream.

"_But it felt so real…maybe it was a vision of some sort?"_

There was a grumble behind her, and she realized that it was Naruto. They were outside, and were propped up behind a large tree. They must have slept for a while because it was the middle of the night.

Naruto's arms were wrapped around her tightly, and his long bushy tail wrapped around them both, providing warmth. Sakura smiled lightly, but had soon frowned as she remembered what Kyuubi had said.

Deep in thought she started to pet the bushy tail, eliciting a cute purr from Naruto. Upon hearing the purr, Sakura shook her thoughts away for now and just focused on Naruto.

It had been about two weeks now since their escape. She was still worried, especially after a discovery she had made.

It was a day after she had woken up from the escape that they had made.

_Flashback_

_Sakura had been lying down in a grassy field not too far away from her and Naruto's hideout. Naruto had been playing with a butterfly._

_She had been lost in her thought when suddenly she sprung up. She brought the watch-like gadget to her face and inspected it. Without a word to Naruto she took off running into the woods._

_Naruto alarmed took off after her. He soon found her crouching down next to a river bank muttering to herself._

_When he sat down next to her, he saw how she was dunking her arm into the water and swiveling it around. Naruto cocked his head to the side._

"_Flower, what are you doing?"_

_Sakura spoke without turning her head to Naruto. "This is most likely a tracking device Naruto. How could I be so stupid to not realize sooner?" She questioned the last part to herself._

_Naruto stayed quiet and tried to make sense of what she was talking about. He couldn't stay focused for long because a large bird flew across his vision. A predatory glint ran past his eyes. As the bird had crash-landed a little ways down the river bed, Naruto slinked towards it slowly. With an effortless leap, he was on the poor creature in seconds. He was about to tear through its neck when Sakura's voice had stopped his efforts. With the bird still pinned under his claws, he turned his head toward Sakura who was now jogging up to him. He wagged his tail and smiled as she neared._

"_Naruto I need you to be good, and not kill that bird." Naruto huffed and whined in response._

"_No Naruto, we won't eat that," She giggled. "I have better plans. " She squatted down and began to unlatch the gadget around her wrist. As she got it off her arm, she quickly latched it around the struggling bird's legs. _

_She stood back, and had pulled Naruto's shoulders back, signaling him to let the bird go. He did just that, and immediately, the bird jumped up, ruffled its feathers and started running. It spread its wings out to catch the wind, and soon it was in the air. _

_Naruto pouted as he watched his lunch fly off._

_Sakura put her hands behind her head and sighed. "Oh Naruto you silly, I think what you thought was going to be our lunch, actually turned out to be our life saver."_

_He snorted and walked away grumbling. Sakura watched the bird disappear into the clouds before she turned to follow Naruto._

"_I pray this works…" She said to no one in particular. _

_End of Flashback  
_

Sighing from the memory, Sakura stood up and stretched. Soon after she stretched, she doubled over in pain. Giving a little whimper she clutched her stomach. _"Oh no…not now. This not the proper time for this at all"_

Immediately after hearing her whimper, Naruto was by her side holding her and asking her what was wrong.

"Naruto, it's almost my time of the month."

Naruto frowned in confusion. But before he could say anything more he froze as a delightful aroma assaulted his sensitive nose. He shuddered at the scent, and immediately he was aroused. He grabbed her and pressed the back of her body to his. He started to sniff her around the neck, growling and nipping.

Sakura pushed him away. "No Naruto! Now is not the time to be sweet with me, I'm not feeling too well"

Naruto shook his head as to try and get the scent out of his head so that he could try and help Sakura. It was so strong that he could barely concentrate. He started growling, but that soon turned into a high-pitch whine, and he began to pant.

"Naruto what's wrong?" She asked worried. She got out of his grasp easily and turned around.

Naruto had his eyes closed with a slight frown adorning his features as he panted heavily. He crouched down on all fours and bowed his head. Sakura kneeled down in front of him. She put a hand on his bare shoulder and felt him shudder instantly.

Sakura was really worried now, because to her it seemed like he was shivering from some sort of fever or the cold air.

She moved her hand up to stroke his cheek. "Shh shhh it's alright Naruto," she cooed. "Just tell me, what's wrong?"

He shuddered again, and this time he gave a throaty purr. Sakura wasn't expecting this reaction, so she drew her hand back slightly.

Naruto inhaled deep and almost started to salivate from the delicious aroma that floated up his nose. He shook his head again. He looked up at Sakura. When his eyes met hers, she noticed that they were a mixture between red and blue, making them look purple.

He gave her a seductive grin. His tail was erect and had a bit of a curve to it (sort of like husky's and their tails). Sakura looked only in confusion. Naruto slinked forward, still on all fours. He started circling her, almost as if she were his prey. He moved close to her and started rubbing his side against her, like a feline.

Sakura giggling at his odd ways and stroked his back. Her doing this caused Naruto to flop on his back, belly up. Sakura wanted to rub his belly, but froze as she saw the object of his 'troubles.'

She could not believe her eyes at the size of his member. It was pushed way out of its protective furry sheath and was oozing out a clear liquid. The large appendage rested flatly against his belly, reaching his belly button easily. The thing looked to be as thick as her forearm if not larger!

Sakura bit her tongue to not squeak. Her face was inflamed and hot from embarrassment and a little bit of something else.

Smelling the slight change in her scent, Naruto moaned, and his member twitched with anticipation, spewing more clear liquid.

Sakura was frozen stiff-no pun intended toward Naruto XD-

She was terrified and yet almost drawn toward the erotic sight. But she was not ready for anything like this. She started scooting back.

Naruto was too distracted by Sakura's scent to realize that she was leaving.

Sakura was now about five feet away from Naruto when she stood up. She stopped her retreat when she heard Naruto give a strangled whine. He placed one hand on his large appendage and the other outstretched on the ground. His hand had begun to search for Sakura. Not waiting to be there when he found out she was missing, Sakura took off in a mad dash.

Not remembering where their hideout was because of her frightened state, she kept running blindly. A few seconds after she started running, she heard a painful whine that elevated into an angered roar. It shook the surrounding area, and made all kinds of animals spring out of their surroundings and flee for what seemed to be their lives.

The roar had shook Sakura to the very bone. She was actually afraid of Naruto at this point. She did not want him to catch her because she didn't want to imagine what he would do to her.

Sakura had pumped a lot of chakra into her legs to make herself go faster because she knew the speeds Naruto was capable of. And right now she needed everything in her power to out-run him.

Her heart thundered in her ears as she sped through the trees. Soon, she heard the trees crashing, literally crashing down, behind her. It was only a moments time before he caught up to her...

* * *

Whoa! no way done so soon?!

Oh man poor Sakura, but yet its exciting ;)

Anyway! Thank you guys for reading!

oh yeah! let me know what you think about the beginning with Kyuubi! I didn't want him to seem like a wimp for accepting Sakura so soon, so thats why I put this in here! I knew that he was going to give her trouble later on,but i bet you guys didn't! :)

PLEAAAASE review! :))))

REVIEW! REVIEW!

REVIEW!

I love you all! :))


	10. Chapter 10

You guys, you don't know how happy your reviews make me! :DDDD :') It inspires me to write faster! :3 I just had to post another chapter up!

This one was hard to write though! There were a good amount of perverted elements that I had to go over .

Anyway, I know its short, but its cuz I wanted to write it out to you guys, and not leave you at a hiatus :)

Btw, Kyuubi is mean :/

* * *

Chapter 10

He was in agonizing pain and needed release soon. He didn't want to relieve himself because he only wanted her. So he searched for her, called out to her even, but there was no answer.

"Sakura?" He growled out in a husky voice. The girl he so desired was nowhere to be found. He shot up straight. Her scent was still in the air, and it teased his body.

With his eyes closed, he began to whine. His whine soon turned into a roar as he became angry from his pain and her absence.

"**Find her, and punish her kit. Don't you see? She does this to tease you; she's more than ready for you."** Knowing all too well that she wasn't, Kyuubi had easily lied to Naruto. With a crazed glint in the fox's eyes, he continued, **"Do not be afraid to take her by force Kit because that is what she wants. I could smell her excitement."** Of course the scent she was giving off was pure fear, but the Kyuubi was able to manipulate Naruto into thinking otherwise.

Naruto inspired by Kyuubi's encouragement had got even more excited, if that was possible. With one mighty leap he was airborne and gone in a flash. His speed was cutting down branches and even certain trees. Nothing was going to get in his way, because all he could think about was claiming Sakura.

Kyuubi sat back in triumph, laughing to himself.** "**_**If he rapes her, she'll surely hate him, all the more better for me."**_He thought darkly to himself. _**"Naruto will thank me later once he realizes what I saved him from…"**_

Sakura's heart was in her throat now. She could basically feel the organ quenching with such fear that it constricted her breathing. Adrenaline is what drove her, and her strong mind. The trees that crashed behind her seemed to be closer than she had thought.

Cursing under her breath, she landed on a sturdy tree, wrapped her arm around it and used her momentum to propel her to the right, effectively making a sharp turn. Taking off like a bullet this time, she had an idea.

She knew that a large lake with a running waterfall was nearby. _"If I could cover my scent, he'll have a hard time finding me!"_

Breaking out of the dense forest, while still in the air, she made quick hand signs. Instantly three shadow clones appeared. With a quick message to them, they sprung off in different directions. Still airborne, she dove into the water expertly and swam towards the waterfall. Swimming under water, she noticed that at the base of the waterfall, there was a descent sized opening. Without a moment to lose she swam into hole. It turned out to be a short tunnel with an opening at the top. Sakura swam up the short opening and soon found herself at the surface.

It was a large cave. It wasn't as large as their hideout but it was pretty close. It was longer than wide, and it seemed like it turned into a tunnel at the end. Cool water dripped from the ceiling, not enough to drive one insane though. She fell to the ground in exhaustion and just laid there, completely still, senses on high alert.

Although she was still terrified, she could now breathe. Her breathing finally settled down. Besides the sound of the dripping water, all she could hear was the dull thumping of her heart. Swallowing hard she stood up. She walked to the back of the cave. There she came across another hole, but this whole was small, just enough for her to squeeze through. She got on her hands and knees and crawled through.

The little hole led her into a room that opened up. It was a beautiful room that had natural light from what seemed to be glowing rocks. They looked to be crystals of some sort. The room was circular. _"Man, what's with me and being in circular rooms?"_ She lightly joked to herself.

The only way in and out of the room was through the little hole she crawled through. _"At least Naruto can't fit through there, if he catc-"_She couldn't bear to finish the thought. A cold shudder ran up her spine, and she shook her head as if to get rid of the thought and feeling.

Oddly enough, it looked as if someone had been living in the hole. The ground was soft sand, and in the middle were furry pelts and soft leaves. Sakura didn't want to intrude, but she honestly had nowhere else to run.

Weaving hand signs, she put up a barrier around the room. She made her way over to the makeshift bed and crawled in. She had not expected to be swallowed whole. It seemed that there were a lot more pelts underneath the ones on the surface. The bed had been built in some sort of crater. It wasn't deep enough to suffocate someone, but it was enough for Sakura to be completely submerged.

She knew that she had to stay awake, but she couldn't fight the fatigue that washed over her body from her recent exertion, not to mention the abdominal cramps she was suffering from.

He could barely think straight, because he had only one thing on his mind. Kyuubi had been feeding him enticing thoughts. He was very happy that he could finally claim Sakura to be his.

Crashing through the trees, killing innocent animals that got in his way, it did nothing to quench his hunger. Suddenly, a scent wafted past his nose. He stopped in mid leap and allowed his body to plummet to the floor. Landing silently on the ground he stopped and listen.

Crouching low to the ground, his ears shot up and he sniffed the air. As he recognized Sakura's scent a deep fire spread throughout his entire body, giving him a pleasurable sensation. His unsheathed member pulsed suddenly, causing him to whimper. He brought his tail between his legs and began to rub the aching appendage.

"Sakura" He moaned deep. "My flower, Naruto needs you." He groaned out. Before he could continue his ministrations, suddenly Sakura came crashing through the trees.

The moment she spotted him, she cursed quite colorfully and pivoted to escape. Naruto was too fast. In less than the blink of an eye, he had her pinned.

She struggled, but Naruto was much stronger than her. He held her wrists to either side of her face with both of his hands. She was exposed and defenseless. Even though it was a clone, a part of the real Sakura's emotions was let in to her and she could do nothing but stare up in fear.

Naruto yipped with excitement and dove down to her face. Instantly he was licking her and rubbing his cheek against hers. She was still too nervous to respond, and she didn't want to give her cover away.

Naruto was thrilled that he had her in his arms. His body heated up and soon all he could think about was claiming her.

Sakura turned her head to the side as Naruto kept licking and rubbing her neck. Her eyes were closed, but soon they shot open when she felt his tail run up her legs and to her most sensitive spot. Before she could try to push him off her, she was stilled as she felt a warm liquid drip onto her stomach (her shirt was ruffled up). Looking down she saw such an erotic sight, Naruto's member was oozing clear liquid on to her stomach every now and then. Startled by how it was only pre-cum and yet there was so much, her stomach did so many flips, it made Cirque Du Soleil jealous. :0

Even though it was just a clone, she had feelings too and was capable of emitting scents. Once her arousal hit Naruto's nose he stilled his advances and growled deep. His tail curled up over his back and he rubbed his body hard against hers.

It was too much for the clone to take, and the moment his body rubbed against hers, she poofed away. Naruto was met with the hard ground, literally bruising his ego. Baffled by the sudden disappearance, he recovered quickly.

-Okay, I REALLY don't have words to explain how ANGRY Naruto was at this moment, because quite frankly there are none…

Naruto was breathing hard, his eyes seeped black as red hot chakra seeped out of his pores. Immediately he gained 3 tails. His features became dark and animalistic. Kyuubi was angered as well, and so he happily increased Naruto's chakra.

Naruto began to transform. Instead of the chakra cloak now, he started to grow fur rapidly. His ears elongated as well as his nails and canines. His legs stretched a little so that he was compatible on all fours. He now sprouted 4 tails that swayed back and forth. He had tufts of fur at his elbows, and the fur he had before grew longer and widespread around his body.

All the while the transformation, Naruto's member stayed painfully aroused, plastered to his belly even while he was crouched.

As the final changes were made, Naruto threw his head back and bellowed, **"SAKURA!"**

At the sound, and ferocity of her name being called, Sakura was roughly brought out of her sleep and into a renewed sense of panic.

Naruto leaped from his position on the ground, a large splintering crater left in his wake. He no longer had patience or control, and with him and Kyuubi both angered, it was hard to be sensible.

He tore through the forest with ease in his search for her. He sped through animals, and passed the remaining clones without a second glance because he was well aware that neither of them were the real deal.

He went back to their hideout, and didn't find her. He dashed back down to the area that they were when they were sleeping. He stilled, only his menacing growls could be heard in the now stilled night. He took one big sniff, and stilled. He closed his eyes and searched for her. In less than a minute he found that her scent went dead at the lake with the large waterfall. His face twisted up into a Kyuubi-like grin and he licked his lips purring.

He dashed out of the area and was in the area within moments. He paused as he stared at the lake. Without another second to spare, he was in the lake swimming towards the waterfall. He came across the opening and swam through, swam up the tunnel and leapt out of the water with ease.

He landed on the ground silently and immediately he was hit with the scent of Sakura's heat, and her fear. Naruto was excited by Sakura's scent, but Kyuubi was excited by her fear.

"**Kit, Rap- I mean ravish her."** He said in glee, almost letting his cover slip.

Naruto shook himself dry and dropped down to all fours and casually walked towards the back of the cave. He knew he had her trapped, and there was no escape for her, and so he took his dear sweet time.

He saw the little hole where he knew she went through. Instead of trying to squeeze his was through, he instead went for clawing the opening to make it bigger. With ease he was able to widen the opening, but as he started to crawl through, he was met up with a barrier. His confidence faltered a bit, but was renewed by Kyuubi.

"**She's playing hard to get, it makes things more exciting"** Kyuubi sickingly lied to encourage Naruto. **"Call out to her, she'll like that."**

Naruto happily obliged, and called out to Sakura. His voice was almost a growl now, and not the happy tone it usually is.

Inside Sakura was crying silently. She had nowhere to go, and she could here Naruto on the other side. He did not sound the same, and for that she was terrified. She scooted back and below into the covers.

"Sakura, my delicious flower. Naruto needs you. Please let me in." His muffled voice was a bit more characteristic of him, but still she was glued to her spot.

Naruto kept pleading, and soon his pleads became less and less. Then he stopped altogether.

Sakura couldn't hear him. Suddenly there was a splintering sound, and within moments he burst through, making ruble fly in and creating a cloud of dust. Sakura was trembling so violently at this point.

Sakura closed her eyes, but opened them when she heard Naruto happily call out to her.

When she opened them, she was shocked at his appearance. Her thoughts did not last long though, because he chose that moment to pounce.

* * *

DONE! :) ;)

333

If it stinks! Let me know!

Review please!

REVIEW :))

Side note: I really love reviews especially some of the detailed ones, you should see, i'm such a loser when it comes time to reading them XD I get excited whenever i get a new email through my phone, i read it immediately! and re-read them! XDD whatever! i LOVE you guys and your encouragement! :) :3 3

REVIEW!


	11. Chapter 11

Guys! :O This one took some time to write! I got it out to you as fast as I could! :D Yes! Please enjoy, and i must warn you, this is quite...interesting ;)

* * *

Chapter 11

He landed on her smoothly, causing the pelts to fluff up around them. They sunk into the pelts till there was no more room to sink down into. Sakura gulped and stared up into Naruto's eyes.

Naruto with all his excitement didn't want to touch her just yet. He stared down at her. His four tails swayed happily above him. Although Sakura was scared of him at the moment, she couldn't help but marvel at his new appearance. His whiskers were more pronounces, and his eyes were rimmed with black. His fur was longer, and now framed his body in appealing ways.

Naruto still stared at her. She noticed that he looked to be struggling with something. His eyes were a deep purple with a hint of blue to them.

"_I am not ready for any of this…" _she thought to herself.

Sakura tried to distance herself from Naruto, but to no avail because he chose this moment to place both of his hands on top of hers. She noticed that it wasn't in an act to restrain her, but to actually hold her in a caring matter. He interlocked his large hands with hers as he held them to the side of her head. He was still crouching over her, so instead of laying on her, he pressed his nose against her throat.

She was unaware of what he was doing, but didn't say anything. She squeezed her eyes shut as Naruto began to lick her neck tenderly. A silent tear slid down her eye, and a few followed after. She began to sob quietly.

Naruto was purring at this moment and had pressed his body flush against hers, relishing in the feeling of her against him. With Kyuubi yelling at him to take her hard and rough, it was hard for him to concentrate.

"_Kyuubi I don't want to hurt her. I-I...She'd be scared of us if I did."_

"**WHAT?! That's not what you were agreeing to about a minute ago!"**

Naruto hesitated and stopped his licking. He pressed his face into the side of her neck, just breathing in her scent. _"I know. It's just that when I finally saw her, I realized that I can't be rough with her. I need her, it hurts to be gentle but I still want her to love us."_ Naruto rubbed his cheek against her neck lovingly as he said the last part.

Kyuubi scoffed then started laughing. **"You think you know love kid?"**

Naruto didn't want to hear any of Kyuubi's voice any longer, but couldn't do much. "_I told you, Sakura is love."_

"**Don't be so foolish kit. If she loved you, why is she crying right now?"** Kyuubi's manipulative words stung Naruto. He jerked his head back and looked down at Sakura, and realized that Kyuubi was right. Sakura was crying so silently that he wasn't able to hear her. Her head was turned to the side and her eyes were closed. Her cheeks were tear stricken and her bottom lip puffed out and quivered slightly with each intake of breath.

Naruto had been hurt by her reaction. His arousal decreased, but not all the way. He flattened his ears to his head, tucked his tails in between his legs and backed off of her. When Sakura felt Naruto's presence retreat, she curled into a small ball and tucked herself into the pelts, nearly submerging all of her body. Naruto whined at her reaction and started to crawl back towards her, wanting to comfort her. He was halted by Kyuubi's voice.

"**Look what you've done to her kit. You've scared her away." **He said in fake sympathy.** "What is she to think of you now Naruto? You said yourself that you did not want to scare her, but that's just what you did. You should have listened to me kid. If you took her rough, she wouldn't have had time to be scared. Instead, I'm sure of it; she would have melted into you and submitted easily. But no Naruto, you did not want to listen to me."** With each venomous word Kyuubi poured out, Naruto felt more and more defeated.

He stayed quiet, trembling with sadness, and a bit of fear. He feared that Sakura never loved him to begin with. _ "But that has to be a lie!..Kyuubi I'll prove you wrong!"_

Knowing the damage was already done, Kyuubi didn't want to say anymore to Naruto. He just scoffed and turned his back in the cage.** "Do as you wish kid."**

Naruto was still in his mid-crawl position, but was frozen there not knowing whether to move forward or retreat. He craned his ears forward, listening to Sakura's breathing. It was erratic, but soon it evened out, as well as her heartbeat. She fell asleep with her back facing him. Naruto was at a lost, he wanted to cuddle and comfort her so bad, but he was afraid of her reaction to him.

He crouched low to the ground and held his ears, something he did whenever he didn't want to face any trouble. He stayed like that for a while, deep in thought. Still not understanding Sakura's reactions he decided to try and approach her.

Like a battered creature seeking forgiveness, he crawled over to her sleeping form. When in front of her, he slowly leaned in towards her. He pressed his nose against her cheek softly, and gave a soft whimper. He hoped that this was the best way to wake her.

Sakura woke up slowly. She remembered what had happened last so she wasn't planning on making any sudden movements. Feeling Naruto's warm nose on her cheek, and hearing him whimper, she relaxed.

Scooting back and away from Naruto she allowed them both space. Naruto was happy to see that she was awake but didn't like that she scooted away. He dropped his gaze from her face, and had lowered his ears a little.

Seeing how he appeared and acted more like an animal due to his slight transformation, she concluded that the only way to communicate and get him to understand, was to act the way a creature might. (Bear with me, this might be too fluffy . )

"Naruto." At the sound of his name, he perked up and looked at her.

Once she had his attention, she crouched so that she was on her hands and knees, but her stance was strong. Naruto understood right away what that stance meant. He lowered himself to the ground and inched his way over to her. Once he was by her hands he rolled over on to his back slowly, tucked his tails in between his legs, lowered his ears, and tucked his hands up against his chest.

Although she was still a bit shaky, she couldn't be mad at him. She understood that it was her scent that was driving him mad. Even though he had a lot of animal instincts, to her, he was still part human. And for that, he needed to understand her feelings and how to act around her.

Naruto had his eyes closed, and was breathing lightly. Inside he was very nervous, afraid that she would reject him. Hoping that she would accept his open display of submission, he laid there stock-stiff.

Sakura gave a soft sad smile._ "You must be struggling so much Naruto."_ With that she leaned forward and gave him a gentle lick on the cheek. Naruto's breathing hitched and his heart skipped a beat. His cheeks had a red tint to them, and he smiled bright and big. He opened his beautiful cerulean eyes and stared up at Sakura. She returned his stare with a smile of her own, not as big as his, but a smile just the same.

Naruto up and stroked the side of Sakura's cheek. She leaned into his touch with a smile and a soft giggle. He laughed as well. Placing her hand on his, she lowered it down. He gave a light frown in confusion, but that soon blossomed into a smile when he saw her from her spot to curl up on his stomach. She was careful not to lay directly over his still slightly aroused appendage. She wanted to talk to him.

Naruto wrapped all four of his tails around her, creating the best blanket ever. :o He placed one hand behind her back and traced circles, mindful of his claws. His other hand held her arm lightly as she propped herself up. Smiling at him she finally spoke. " Naruto, I want you to know something." She giggled a bit as his ears swiveled in her direction, ready to listen. She continued, "I care for you dearly. So much that I am more than willing to give my life for you if need be. I want you to always be happy. I would really like to be that person that brings you joy and contentment." Naruto cocked his head because he didn't quite understand what she was saying.

Sakura huffed a little because this was harder than she expected. "Listen, I want us to be able to trust each other, and not scare or hurt each other. Back there Naruto, I was really scared of you." His ears drooped a bit. "But it was because I wasn't aware of how strong your instincts could be." She paused to see if he understood, when he nodded slightly she continued. "I want to understand you better, and your instincts. I don't ever want to be scared of you, because honestly you're my big cuddle-bear and my protector." With the last part, she gave him a big hug. He happily returned it with a loud purr and excited smile.

She sighed, blowing warm air on to his chest. "Naruto, I think, no. I know I am starting to fall in love with you." She whispered sweetly.

Naruto's eyes went big and he wrapped his arms and legs around her. Nuzzling her neck and breathing hard, he was so happy! He started rolling them through the pelts, laughing and licking her every now and then.

Sakura felt a heavy weight lift off of her chest after expressing her feelings, and she too couldn't contain her joy.

Naruto rolled her onto her back, and hovered over her. His eyes were closed, and he had a bright toothy grin meant just for her. She noticed that even with his eyes closed, she could still make out the shimmering beads of water that bundled up at the side of his eyes. Seeing that he had tears in his eyes, made her tear up as well.

"_I made the right choice. I know I did" _She thought happily. Her eyes started to droop, and soon she fell into a light sleep.

Smiling still, Naruto went into thought. _"Hear that Kyuubi? Sakura is starting to love us!"_

Kyuubi still had his back turned in the cage. He didn't want to face the smiling kid, because he felt at a lost. He responded over his shoulder, **"If she hurts you, don't come crying to me. I have warned you already."**

"_Kyuubi, she's different. Why can't you see that too?"_

Kyuubi squared his shoulders. **"No kid…She will tear your heart up if you let her. Listen to me."**

Naruto was mad. "_I have always listened to you from the beginning. You told me to kill, and I killed. You said no one was to be trusted, and I listened. For this once, I don't want to listen to you because you are trying to keep me from being happy!"_

Kyuubi growled deep.** "Watch your tongue brat before I bite it off! You little shit!"** He turned around and slammed both claws on the ground hard.** "It was ME who gave you my power when you were dying! ME who protected you from those humans who did nothing but use you as a living battery for crying out loud! ME who kept you company all those years! ME who taught you and nurtured you back to health when they left you weak and on the brink of death! WHY?! WHY DID I EVEN CARE!?"** His eyes were ablaze and his pupils were dilated from rage and something else.

"_Kyuubi. I thank you for your troubles an-_**"Bullshit! You have made me angry Naruto! You are ungrateful! I never asked to be sealed inside you! Your damn father!"**

Naruto froze._ "M-my father? Kyuubi…?"_

Kyuubi's eyes went wide. Of all the years he's been with Naruto, he never told him anything about his parents or about having parents. He's been so careful with that topic and always avoided it. There were a few times he had to lie to Naruto and tell him that he had no idea about him having parents, just that he dwelled within him to keep him safe. Now, from his rage, he let it slip.

Kyuubi didn't know how to fix this slip. He definitely didn't want to tell Naruto the truth.

Naruto pressed on._ "Kyuubi, I have a father?"_

"**Kit, I am your guardian. I cannot tell you more. You…don't want to hear it."** For the first time in his entire existence, Kyuubi felt ashamed of his actions. He couldn't bear tell Naruto that he was the one who killed his parents. Kyuubi sighed.

"**Kit, I cannot, and will not tell you anymore."** Naruto was about to protest but was cut off by Kyuubi raising a massive paw, a signal for silence.** "I want you to be happy kit, you deserve that. I just want you to understand that you have been through too much to even begin to trust others… If you insist, and you can prove me wrong, I'll see what I can do about this **_**Sakura.**_**"**

Naruto brushing off his curiosity for the moment jumped in excitement. "_Kyuubi, I want you to know that I trust Sakura, and she trusts me. I thank you for your protection, but don't be afraid for me."_

Kyuubi growled his spark back.** "Kit, I care, but I'm no bitch. Choose your words carefully."**

Naruto laughed and shook his head.

"_Whatever you say, you damned fox."_ And with that, their connection was cut off.

Naruto hugged Sakura tighter and buried his nose into her neck and inhaled. Her scent did arouse him, but he had to keep his instincts at bay so that he could keep her trust. He bit his cheek and whimpered as he felt his member swell and push out of his sheath. He pulled Sakura up more so that it didn't reach her, although, he wish he didn't have to.

It took a lot of strength to not grind against her, and he was so tempted to push her down just slightly. He uncurled one of his tails that was around Sakura and placed it on his aching member. Slowly he began to stroke himself. If wasn't enough to make him climax, but it was enough to ease his pain a little.

Just then, Sakura stretched a little and her legs brushed against his tail, effectively adding more pressure. Naruto couldn't contain the throaty moan that slipped past his lips. His voiced pleasure had woken Sakura up. His eyes were closed for him to notice, and he was in deep concentration. Sakura looked down and saw what he was doing. Her cheeks tinted red, and she turned her head away. Curiosity got the better of her, and she turned her head back around.

Slowly, she eased her way off of him. Naruto was too preoccupied to notice her disappearance. Instead of her leaving, she felt bold this time, and she stayed by his side.

Her eyes were glued to where his tail was stroking, and she couldn't look away. Hesitantly, she inched closer till she was a few inches away from his lower half. She raised her hand up to his belly, and started to rub it. With his longer fur, she was able to truly appreciate how soft it really was. Naruto started purring immediately, and the motion with his tail started to slow down. His other tails moved back down, to give her better access to his belly.

Sakura rubbed the orange and white fur of his stomach. Now his tail had stopped completely, and was now lowering itself back to the ground where his other tails lay. Sakura couldn't help but look. His member was pushed flat against his belly, just a centimeter or two from her fingers. It lay fully erect and pushed out of its sheath; the tip glistened with pre-cum, matting his fur down.

Sakura had a heat spread to her lower abdomen. Her mouth ran dry, and the tip of her ears heated up. _"Oh dear Sakura, what to do…Gah! Why can't I stop staring?!"_

Naruto got a whiff of her arousal and in response he arched his lower back, effectively pushing himself in the air, and making his erection nearly eye level with Sakura.

"O.O" Is what her face read. She was as bright as a tomato, and turned on to the max. When his body was lowered back down, he gave a soft whine. He began to pant heavily and turned his head to the side. Sakura didn't know what to do, because she was inexperienced with these things. Now was the time that she wish that she listened to her perverted friend Ino about how to please one's boyfriend. -.-

Hoping that is was the right thing to do, Sakura reached out and grabbed Naruto's length firm. Naruto yelped from the sudden shock that went through his body, causing Sakura to jump, but soon it was replaced by unexplainable pleasure. He began to growl/purr in such a way that it encouraged Sakura to continue.

Sakura began to stroke him slowly, unsure of what speed to go at. She was amazed by how her hand barely fit around his length. With each pump, she gained confidence. She marveled how response it was, it pulsed with such strong desire that she was being drawn in. Bringing her hand to the tip, she wet her fingers with his warm essence. This brought out a long growl of approval from Naruto. Using his pre-cum as lubrication, she continued to rub him.

Sakura became addicted, and fast. She now was using both hands to stroke him. Naruto was on the verge of snapping, and he had to bit his lip to not lose it. Although he would puncture it, it would heal just as fast as it would appear.

Using her left hand, she brought it down to his scrotum and began to massage the furry globes. They were heavy, not to mention large. They were swollen with sperm, and were bunched up. Naruto was nearly howling from pleasure. He was well pleased with Sakura, and he wanted her to know that.

With some difficulty, he sat up. With help from his tails, he was able to recline himself. With his eyes open now, he was able to watch her ministrations. Sakura felt his eyes on her, so she decided to take it to the next level. She brought her head towards him, and without any hesitation, she wrapped her mouth around him.

This time, Naruto did throw his head back and howl. His hands fell behind him to keep him steady, and he jerked his hips forwards, making him delve deeper into her warm mouth.

Sakura wasn't expecting him to push himself deeper, so she choked a little. She recovered, and soon she began to bob her head up and down. She had to take it slow though, because the girth stretched her mouth.

Naruto was in a pleasurable daze right now. He brought his head back down to watch, and the sight was breath taking. His little flower was taking most of him in easily. His eyes were half lidded, and his ears drooped to the side, his tongue rolled out and he began to pant hard.

He brought one of his hands to the back of her head, encouraging her, but mindful of his claws. Sakura took the hint, and took him in even deeper. Naruto groaned from the intense feeling.

Sakura had an idea. She sat up suddenly, causing Naruto to growl in frustration. She only giggled in return. She scooted back, and in response Naruto sprang up. He moved forward, but this time she was faster. She crawled to the side, and crouched low by his side, turned her head to the side, and began to suck him. Naruto's front arms wobbled from the intensity of it all, and he groaned. He pushed his hips forward, delving deeper. Sakura still attached, maneuvered her way so that she was now lying on her back underneath him. Naruto pushed his hips forward and began pumping into her mouth.

He was lost in the passion, but wanted more. Sakura began massaging his swollen balls, and pumping the rest of him. Naruto growled from the intensity of it all. He did not want to have his release like this. Reluctantly, he pulled away from her, and crawled back. Sakura rolled so that she was on her stomach, pushed herself on her hands and knees and looked at him, waiting for him to give the sign.

Naruto with his curved four tails in the air, standing broad and like the alpha male he was, growled at her and inclined his head up a little. Sakura understood, still a bit nervous but felt confident, backed up and turned around. Naruto happy with her choice, approached her.

Carefully, and to not rip anything, he skillfully managed to remove all of her clothing. When done, he backed away a little and took in her beauty. With a smile he came closer. He pressed his nose into her most private area and licked long and hard. Sakura nearly fell forward from the pleasurable jolt that ran through her body. A satisfied moan passed through her lips and she pushed herself a little back, begging him to do that again.

Seeing that he needed to prepare her, Naruto happily obliged. With his hot tongue, he started lapping up her juices. His purring along with his tongue was driving her over the edge. He pressed his tongue deep inside her tight cavern and pushed it up. When pulling his tongue out, he made sure to sweep it against her vaginal walls ever so slowly.

Sakura was near her climax and Naruto was teasing her. With a frustrated huff, she brought one her hands back and started rubbing her aroused pearl. Naruto saw this and growled at her. He took her hand away to her displeasure and replaced it with his mouth. Sakura almost screamed from the intensity.

Naruto latched on to her nub like the way a hungry pup latched on to a teat. He began to suckle and swirl his tongue around it. Every now and then he would pass his tongue past her opening and her pearl. He was devouring her whole down there and Sakura couldn't take it anymore. Naruto grabbed her petite waist and pushed her against his mouth, sticking his tongue as deep as it would go and swirled it around. Finally with a yell, Sakura orgasmed, and orgasmed hard. Her juices passed Naruto's tongue that was in her core still, and dribbled down his chin and neck. Happy with her delicious nectar, and greedily drank it up, licking till the very last drop. He pulled his head back and licked his lips satisfyingly.

Sakura was trembling from her release. She could barely support herself.

Naruto was proud of himself and gave her a very foxlike grin. Sakura shook her head, and laughed lightly between catching her breath.

Naruto crawled up behind her, and pushed his body up and over hers. Naruto nuzzled her neck lovingly and licked it, tickling her. He pressed his erection against her thigh and rubbed slow but hard, asking her if he could. Sakura stilled, and let out an even breath. She turned her head to the side, giving him access to her neck and nodded.

Naruto licked her neck, and nuzzled her cheek in thanks. Bringing a hand back, he gripped his member; rubbed it against her core a few times to get it wet, then placed the head at her opening.

He wrapped both arms around her small body to keep her steady, rested his head against her cheek. He breathed out, "Sakura, I'm sorry." And with that, with one powerful surge, he implanted himself deep within her till their hips met.

Sakura's screams bounced off of the cave walls and past the waterfall.

* * *

Okay I KNOW this is a cliffhanger! But shhhh no worries! I wrote a lot this time! ;)

Let me know what you think of this chapter in a REVIEW! :))

There was a lot to put in this chapter, and it was hard! :O

Anyway, let me know what you thought ;)

Love you guys!

REVIEW


	12. Chapter 12

Hey guys! Sorry once again for the long break! :O Things kicked up in my busy life! Anywho, let's get on with the story! Oh yeah! Btw, before any of you think I'm gross, Sakura was having pre-menstrual cramps! So she wasn't actually on her cycle JUST yet :P okay now that's cleared up! Let's get on with it!

* * *

Chapter 12

Sakura could scream no longer as her throat went hoarse. The pain was unbearable to the point of passing out. She could feel her pelvic bone being stretched to accommodate him. Her insides were protesting, the vaginal muscles trying to squeeze and push the offending appendage out. Naruto growled deep from the milking contractions, and it took all of him not to drill her senseless.

Sakura's frail body started to shiver, and her legs were wobbling. Thin rivulets of blood ran down her legs and onto the floor. Hanging her head so that her chin was tucked to her chest, she got a glance in between her legs. Her eyes widen in disbelief when she saw the physical bulge in her lower abdomen where Naruto's length was embedded. It was made obvious to her why her insides were cramping up so much, he was too big!

Just then, Naruto's member twitched violently inside of her, causing her to yelp sharply. She squeezed her eyes shut from the added pain. Tears started to trickle down her face, and she started to shiver more.

Smelling her distress and feeling it as well, Naruto whimpered and pushed his nose on the back of her neck, and began to nuzzle the warm skin. Sakura was comforted a little bit from his sympathy but was unable to return the favor due to her current position.

"_This hurts too much….It seems unnatural! He is too big for me."_ Sakura's thoughts echoed in her head as she tried to get used to the feeling. Once again, Naruto's member twitched violently, this time it caused him pain as well. He yelped suddenly, and stilled his movements. Exhaling air in sharp pants, he tickled the back of her neck. Sakura giggled slightly through the pain.

Without being able to fight the urge, Naruto pushed himself further into her abruptly, causing Sakura's laughter to cease and her voice to catch in her throat. Wanting to remove herself of the pain, she started moving forward, one inch at a time. She was stopped by Naruto's quiet whine; apparently he was in a good amount of pain too.

"D-don't move p-please." He half panted, half whined out.

Sighing in defeat, she decided to try and talk to calm the both of them down. Pushing her head back a little, she managed to rub her cheek against Naruto's hot ones. He instantly took it as a sign of comfort and responded with a low rumble. Closing her eyes, she remained with her head back as Naruto comforted her with a few nuzzles and licks.

After what seemed to be a few minutes, the throbbing pain started to disappear and was being replaced with an in explainable pleasure. Wanting to feel more of the foreign experience she rolled her hips back into Naruto. Instantly a pleasurable jolt ran from the base of his head to the tip of his tails, making them curl in pleasure.

His member throbbed and swelled even larger. In response, Sakura's walls squeezed themselves even tighter around it. Naruto voiced out his pleasure as Sakura moaned out his name.

Swelling up with pride from hearing her call out his name in such a way, he straightened up, placed his hands on her waist and rammed into her. Being that she was so small, his hands basically wrapped all the way around her waist, giving him an excellent grip. Flashing a foxy grin, he wasted no time in ravishing her body.

To say that she was being driven to madness from the immense pleasure he was causing was an understatement, she beyond the point of comprehension. It was unreal to her how he could bring up such a craze in her. She held on to the soft furs for dear life as she was being hammered. His speed was in humane! _"Wait, that's right, he isn't human.."_ She jokingly scrambled out in her mind.

The sound of their flesh meeting with each powerful thrust was music to his ears, and only drove him more into frenzy. Barely missing a beat, he maneuvered her body so that she was on her back. His strong arms where on either side of her, keeping himself propped up, he drove into her with more force. Sakura had to hold onto his forearms to keep her steady. Looking down, she had a wonderful view: her lower abdominal skin was being pushed out with each thrust, almost outlining his length. Being able to feel and see what he was doing to her sparked her arousal even more. Smelling the added spice to her scent, Naruto growled deep, sending delicious vibrations through the both of them. Moaning, Sakura wrapped her legs around his hips, locking herself to him.

Pleased with her little show of dominance, Naruto grabbed her thighs roughly, mindful of his claws. Nipping her neck in approval, he grounded even harder into her. Balancing on his haunches, he continued to buck into her.

Sakura did not know how much longer she could last. There was a warm coil in her belly that rose with each thrust. As her moans grew louder, his thrusts grew wilder. Feeling her orgasm approaching Naruto purred out to her, "Cum for me flower."

His sexy voice was the last straw. Throwing her head back with a shout, she came, and she came hard. Never experiencing an orgasm like so, she wasn't expecting her core to gush out her warm essence. Coating him to be slicker, Naruto was able to slide easier. Her walls clamped hard onto Naruto, trying to milk him of everything he was worth. Not wanting to give in so soon, he growled and pushed through the sensation at a pace that was slightly slower. Sakura was still on cloud nine as Naruto continued to drill her.

Feeling that she needed to rest a little, due to her trembling legs around his waist, he laid on his back. Settling onto his back, he stopped his wild bucking, only to replace it with smooth languid strokes. Sakura was trembling all over, and could hardly catch her breath from the high. Slouching slightly, she placed her hands on his belly to steady herself. Naruto smirked in triumph as he continued to move in her every once in a while. Still harder than a rock, he wanted to give her time before he started up again. Bringing three of his tails from beneath him, he wrapped them behind her back. They began to rub her back sensually. She closed her eyes from the sensation, and her breathing became labored.

Wanting to stir her up again, he brought his tails to explore her body. Rubbing her most sensitive spots feverishly, Sakura's mind became a pleasurable haze. Naruto's grip around her waist tightened as his tails caressed her petite form, blanketing her in a mass of pleasure and irresistibly soft fur.

Naruto's hunger grew as did Sakura's. Gaining a bit more strength, she began rubbing his belly as she started meeting his thrusts. He soon started to increase his speed, Sakura tried her best to keep up, but he was reaching inhumane speeds. With an exasperated huff, Naruto used his hands and tails to bring her down onto him, spearing her to the very core.

She loved every second of it! She couldn't believe how amazing he made her feel. Lost in bliss, Sakura didn't notice the large bulge that began to form at the base of Naruto's girth. His knot swelled heavy in preparation. His sack, heavy with sperm, scrunched up tight to his body.

Growling viciously from his nearing release, he flipped them so that he was doing her doggy style. His pounding became frantic and he could feel the building pressure. Sakura was a pile of melted jelly from the beating her body was taking, but she could care less. She too was nearing her release. Wrapping his strong arms around her body tight, like he did earlier, he brought his face close to hers. Burying his nose in the crook of her neck, he quickly pushed it to the side. Through his harsh pants, he started licking the side of her neck, where her neck met her shoulders.

With a few more deep thrusts, Sakura went over the edge and orgasmed so hard, she was on the brink of passing out. Becoming dead weight in his arms, Naruto continued to pound into her. Embedding himself deep in her till his tip was at her cervix, with a thunderous roar, he emptied his warm seed into her. After he roared, he brought his fangs down to the side of her neck and ripped into the delicate skin, marking her as his. Sakura's head snapped up in a silent scream as she felt Naruto's fangs pouring boiling chakra into her veins. At that same time, he began to push his fist-large knot past her opening. Her eyes went wide from the pain, with her voice hoarse from all the moaning and shouting, she could not even make a sound. She could hear and feel his growl of frustration against her neck. Rolling his hips to try and accommodate himself, he managed to slip it in a little more. The more he pushed it in, the more pain Sakura felt. Squeezing her eyes shut, she tried focusing on something nice.

"_Okay Sakura! Just..uh think of flowers…yeah!...Although I've just been deflowered in the most sexie-_ Ouch!" She was ripped from her thoughts as Naruto's knot rubbed against her pelvic bone, causing her to dip her back inwards from the pain. Naruto stopped his movements, waiting for Sakura to adjust. Straightening out her back to his stomach again, she gave him the signal to continue. With a content growl he continued to push his way through. With a roll of his hips, and push, he locked himself inside her; knocking the breath out of her in the process.

It was such an odd but sensual feeling, him locked inside her knotted. Balancing on one hand, she extended the other hand back to rub her lower belly. Her hand glided down her stomach and rose with the very noticeable bulge from Naruto's length and knot. Impressed greatly from his size and sexual input, she praised him. Finally letting go her neck, he pulled back to observe his work. Already healing and leaving a mark, his work was finished. There on the side of her neck was a fiery red and black swirl with three tongues of flame outlining the swirl. Licking the spot affectionately, he purred happily.

"Sakura, you are finally mine." He purred out.

Sakura smiled a heartwarming smile, and reached back to ruffle a bit of his hair, and scratch behind her ears. Nearly lulling him to sleep from her ministrations, Naruto's body started to become dead weight. Snapping out of his stupor when Sakura eeped rather loud, he quickly flipped her over so that he was on his back. Her head was tucked under his chin, and his arms were still wrapped around her snug. Of course he was still knotted in her. Every now and then his member would pulse, spewing more of his warm seed into her body, and closer to her ovaries.

Putting both hands over her lower abdomen, she stroked it, absentmindedly giving Naruto more pleasure. His chest began to rumble in a lulling purr. Wrapping his tails around her, and nuzzling her neck, he rocked them side to side ever so slowly.

As Sakura's eyes drooped, she whispered out, " Oh I do love you Naruto."

Naruto's joy sparked tremendously and he gave an adorable yip and began to nuzzle and lick her cheek.

"I love you too Sakura!"

"Haha okay lover boy, be calm, let's rest. After all, I am going to need you to carry me tomorrow, because there is no way in HELL that I will be able to walk..."

Scratching the back of his head in light embarrassment, Naruto laughed nervously. "Anything for you my little one."

With a content smile, she soon drifted off to sleep, Naruto following close behind.

Deep in the corners of his mind, Kyuubi lay there in shock and what seemed to be fear but who knows for certain. **"Naruto…what have you done?"**

* * *

Okayyyy done! this chapter was SHORT! :O But I had to put something out there for you guys :P Also, i have gotten a great feel for the story now :) So this time, I won't take years to update XD

Ohhhh man! poor Sakura :/ But hey! it was all okay in the end :3

Kyuubi...whaaa? . Anywho, I wonder if she will inherit any features from Naruto since he poured his chakra into her :o who knooooowwwws! XD

Anywayyyy, Let me know what you thought of this agonizingly short chapter! :) Yes i accept the reprimands for making it so short ^.^

**REVIEW**!

**REVIEWWWW! :D**

If you have any questions, or any inputs, you can leave them in a **REVIEW** or **PM** :D It's so fun hearing your guy's inputs! :'D

**REVIEW!**


	13. Chapter 13

New Changes in this chapter! :) this chapter is sort of detailed, but for good reason :D Enjoy

* * *

Chapter 13

Naruto was the first to wake up. He was back to his normal appearance; Kyuubi's chakra had receded, thus changing him back to normal. Although to any other person, his current appearance is far from normal. Still entangled within Sakura, he didn't have enough space to move much. Gazing down at his mate, he couldn't contain his glee as he relished in the fact that he finally had someone. There was something off though, he expected Kyuubi to put up a fight. The old fox remained quiet, and their connection was blocked. Shaking his head at the moment, he refocused on Sakura.

She was transforming into something beautiful. Wanting to get a better look at her he nuzzled her neck, hoping to wake her up. Grumbling in response she brought her hand up to bat him away, snuggling closer into his chest. Laughing at her cute display of grumpiness he decided to try something else.

Feeling that his knot had deflated, he started to pull his girth out of her. The slight friction had caused her to stir a little. Naruto maneuvered them so that she was on her back and he was above her straddling her waist.

Naruto was taken aback by her appearance. _"She's beautiful! My Sakura, my mate."_

To the side of her head were pink furry tips that melded in with the skin of her remaining human ear. Her hair was a bit longer and fuller in volume, and had a few spikes that gave her more of an edgy look. To Naruto's delight, her breasts went up a cup size or too and looked as if she didn't even need to wear a bra, they were naturally supporting of their weight. (lucky her :o). Trailing his eyes down further, he noticed the more defined her belly was, along with her more pronounced curves. There was no fur on her belly, but her skin was smoother than before and was like velvet to the touch.

Pulling out a bit further gained him a groan from his mate. Soon enough, one crystal-emerald eye cracked open, then the other. Her gorgeous eyes locked onto Naruto's, flecks of gold danced alongside her iris as she gifted him with a heartwarming smile. Cute little fangs could easily be spotted within her smile, though they were not as prominent as Naruto's, they were still noticeable. Naruto flattened his ears back and smiled back at her, wagging his tail. :3

"Naruto, you're back to normal…er well, the usual you." She stumbled out, noticing his calmer features. She was too happy to notice that he was still inside her, or even for the fact that she went through some physical changes.

Naruto nodded his head quickly, tossing a few strands of hair in his eyes. Sakura giggled at his appearance. Happy that he could make her smile, he brought his hands to her sides and started tickling her, trying to bring forth the angelic sounds of her laughter. Squirming under his touch, Sakura screamed in laughter and roughly jerked out from under him, allowing Naruto's member to slip out. The sudden jolt of pleasure went up his spine as His member left Sakura's warmth.

Sakura gasped as she felt it too. She quickly scooted back to put distance between the two, and stared at him in embarrassment. Naruto plopped back on his butt and scratched the back of his head laughing. "Sorry flower, I forgot to tell you that we were still connected." He trailed off seeing how Sakura's cheeks got redder.

"Wh-why were we still connected?"

Happy to answer her he spoke through his smile, "simple, it was instinct for me to stay connected so that our bond was completed, and to make sure that my seed made its mark."

"Mark?"

He perked up, enthralled with the answer that he was about to give her. "You're going to be with pup!" He exclaimed excitingly.

Sakura's expression went blank, making Naruto's excitement falter. Before he could question her expression, she screamed in excitement and launched herself at Naruto, taking him down in surprise. As he hit the soft furs underneath, he was immediately assaulted by nuzzling and a few nips. Not used to this sort of affection from Sakura, he was taken back. But soon he recovered and returned her affection. Naruto brought one hand behind her and rubbed her back, finding…a trail of fur? Indeed, going from the middle of her back was a trail of fur. Tracing the trail lower, he found that it bushed out into a tail! His lovely mate had a tail! Though it wasn't as long as his, it was still just as fluffy.

Sakura didn't understand why she was being so animal-like with Naruto, but she didn't think much on it. The exciting news of her being pregnant was overwhelming and she couldn't contain her joy. As she was showering him with affection she was suddenly being petted in a way that made her want to purr.

"_Wait! Purr?!"_

Shocked by her sudden urge, she once again backed away from Naruto. This time she stood up. Thrusting her hands in front of her face she came eye level with her now pointed nails. Her breath caught in her throat. She carefully threw her hands to the sides of her face, searching for something. As her hands came into contact with her furry ears she paled a little. Then her hand were exploring her mouth, finding her fanged canines she whimpered a bit. Suddenly, something swept past her bare legs, making her jump a little. Feeling an odd sensation between her legs, she hesitated as she kind of had a feeling of what it was. Not wanting to see it just yet, she squeezed her eyes shut and stuck out her hand in back of her and waved it around. When she caught the object between her hands, she pulled it forward. Daring to look, she cracked one eye open. Staring back at her was a pink and white-tipped furry tail. Not certain if she wanted to pet it or cut it off, she became a little nervous.

Naruto was watching the scene, afraid of what Sakura would think of her new appearances. A part of him feared that she would think of herself as a freak and may regret their bonding. He kept his distance from her, understanding that she needed her space at the moment.

Her eyes locked with Naruto's. He held her gaze; fear and a little bit of confusion could be seen through her eyes. Gulping a little he waited till she spoke first.

"I-is this because of our...bonding?" Her voice was quiet and a bit shaky.

Naruto inwardly flinched as he heard her hesitance. "Yes flower…You look like me now.." He said the last part with a hint of shame and remorse in his voice. Dropping her gaze and lowering his ears in a pout, he turned his face to the side, slouching all the while.

Sakura had no intentions of hurting Naruto's feelings. She was just taken by surprised by how her body could have made the changes. _"In order for me to have changed like this, there had to be a reaction caused by Kyuubi. His chakra must have mixed in with mine, and his being the dominant one, my recessive chakra allowed his to rule over, thus allowing for the change. But…Kyuubi accepted me?"_ She thought to herself.

She had never mentioned her encounter with Kyuubi to Naruto and so she was unaware if Naruto knew that she had met Kyuubi. Before she could say anything, Naruto's quiet voice reached her sensitive ears.

"Flower…you look like me because of Kyuubi." Sighing slowly, he continued. "He told Naruto what happened between you two. But Naruto did not believe him. I pushed through and was able to make him accept my bonding with you. Flower, you look like me because a part of Kyuubi and my chakra runs through you…" He was now facing her. Sakura remained quiet, silent tears threatening to fall down her face.

"Naruto sorry for this. Sorry for looking like a...monster. I'm sor- "No Naruto! You are not a monster" Sakura cut him off before he could apologize again. "Do not be sorry! You have no reason to be sorry for who you are and what you look like. I'm the one who has all the reason's to be sorry. You did nothing wrong to me. It was me that couldn't control my reactions, for that I am sorry. Let me explain," she waited till she got a slow nod from him. "I was only nervous because this is REALLY unexpected. Haha. It was a surprise to wake up like this, not saying that it's bad. It's just, it was very sudden and I didn't think it was possible for my body to make changes like this," she said waving her hands around her body for emphasis. Standing straighter she called to him," Naruto I want you to remember this: No matter what you look like, who resides inside of you, what you do, and wherever you are, I will always love you the same." With the last words, her tears finally fell down. It was an endless waterfall of tears and she laughed at herself and did her best to wipe them away.

As she was wiping them away, she felt warm hands close over hers. Slowly but surely, Naruto pulled both of her petite hands away from her face and leaned in toward her closed eyes. Lovingly he languidly licked her tears away. A light blush made its way to her cheeks and she opened her eyes to stare up into his cerulean eyes as he had pulled away to his full height.

"Sakura, thank you for your kind words. I love you as well." He then pulled her into a hug. Sakura closed her eyes in bliss and leaned her head against him and began a light purr. _"Wow! Who knew I could purr like a cat?! ^.^ Hehe this sort of tickles my throat, How weird…I wonder if I could talk and purr at the same time?._.." She happily trailed off, lost in her thoughts.

Naruto was happy to know that Sakura listened to her instincts to calm her mate down by purring.

Pulling his head a little back so he could look down at her he spoke up, "let's go back to our den." She nodded her head in agreement. Just as she made a step to turn around she doubled over in pain. Naruto put a hand on her shoulder to comfort her.

"Sakura?" He asked, concern evident in his voice.

Sakura responded to his touch with an irritated growl. Getting the hint Naruto backed off a little. Slumping down to the ground, Sakura lowered her ears and tail, and whimpered in defeat.

"Ah Naruto…I can't seem to move. All the adrenaline earlier kicked off…Can you carry me?" She asked sheepishly as a light blush littered her cheeks. Naruto puffed out his chest in pride from the fact that his coupling with her had left her unable to walk. Sakura scrunched up her nose in frustration and huffed as she turned her head to the side, not wanting to get a glimpse of his smugness.

Easily scooping her up, he headed out the cave with an extra bounce in his step.

* * *

Kabuto was in the room directly below the laboratory, many of the workers stood behind him stationed around the room, all had clipboards in their hands. In front of them stood a massive generator. It was lit up with what seemed to be red and blue chakra. Large tubes and wires extended from it in all directions; webbing out all over the ceiling and floors. Large turbines spun with unimaginable speeds, spinning the chakra and sending it out through the tubes every now and then. It pulsed with life, as if it were a beating heart.

The large generator was placed directly above Naruto's cage, the gigantic hole in the ceiling in his cage is where the generator sits. Chakra was always collected from Naruto while he was in the cage, with the help of his chains. Even without his chains, just for the fact that he was in there among the hundreds of chakra leeches that were invisible to the naked eye, his chakra was still being absorbed. Naruto could never feel his chakra being drained because it was so subtle, but because of Kyuubi's senses, he still knew that somehow and someway, they were taking his chakra.

Lately, the generator has been sending out less bursts of chakra. Kabuto and his team have been instructed to monitor it and to record the frequency of the chakra flow and the lack of chakra flow.

They have a lot of reserved chakra that could last them for almost a year, but who knows if they would need to use a good amount of it for an emergency. For this specific reason, Danzo has put the city on high alert for any potential dangers. They shut off connections with a few neighboring villages just for precautions. There are ANBU guarding the village, and the gates are locked to all outsiders. They are taking no exceptions.

The villagers are being forced to limit the amount of energy they use in their homes and such. Some of the villagers rose in protest but were soon quieted by their supplies of energy being cut off. They were left to work with what they had naturally, which wasn't much. After that, no other villagers ever rose their voice in defiance. With no complaints, they now live their daily lives

Danzo sat behind his desk going over important documents. Every so often he would glance at a meter that held all the levels of the village's flow of chakra. Currently, it's been reading a point just below maximum. Danzo was growing impatient as well as paranoid. He felt like he was leading the village into a trap.

Losing interest in his document, he pressed a button. After a few minutes, Kabuto briskly walked in. Bowing quickly he spoke up,"Yes Donzo-sama, you wanted to see me?"

Glaring at Kabuto, he answered, "Kabuto I don't think we can afford to wait for four more month's before we can fetch our weapon back. You see," he waved his hand over the village's meter, "I don't like how our power level is dropping."

Kabuto paused to see if Danzo was done with his point before he could speak up. "Well get on with it," Danzo said gruffly.

"Danzo-sama, it is of most important to wait until they have mated and are settled. It is most effective if we could bring them back around the time of Sakura's due date. Because it would be a demon enforced pregnancy, her pregnancy should not last that long at all. Probably only 4 months."

"I am telling you Kabuto! We cannot wait that long! I don't like being on edge like this!" He yelled, slamming his fists, some papers flying off his desk in a flutter.

"With all due respect sir, I would ask you to reconsider. They will be at a vulnerable stage by then, and should be easy to deal with. Besides, if everything goes smooth, we can kidnap Sakura and bring her here. The beast will have no choice but to follow our every single orders to get her back. Of course we will say that it is to remain locked up, but we will keep Sakura separately till she gives birth. That way, we can monitor her, and run some tests."

Danzo remained quiet, soaking in the information Kabuto was throwing out. Clenching his fist, he huffed in irritation. "Do not think that your plan will go so easily," he started out. "It is best to send out a squad, as of right now, to be around the same area they are currently in."

"Actually sir, Iruka volunteered to go and he has been sent out already about two weeks ago. Not exactly in their same location, but bordering it. he's been sending reports back. He managed to find a secret hideout that's hidden under water and blanketed by a waterfall." He paused for a moment, "You see, we have seem to lost their exact location on radar, but Iruka tells me that they are not too far." Kabuto hesitantly added in.

"Not too far away? Oh well that's great to hear Kabuto!" His anger was rising. "If I find out that they are no where near our borders, I'm replacing you and your pathetic lab workers! I must be damn-near out of my mind to trust your word. I don't know how I can put up with you any further! Just know Kabuto, you are an very thin ice with me." Before Kabuto could answer Danzo yelled at him to get out. With a swift bow, he was out in a flash.

Grimacing dark, Danzo turned to his papers. Now in an even fouler mood, he decided to mark all the current inmate charges for guilty and sentenced them for death row.

* * *

Alright, good chapter I hope? :) Hope i explained a lot in this chapter :) If you have questions or anything you can ask :)

I hope it's not too messed up to say that it's fun making Danzo so evil :o

Anyway, let me know how you liked this chapter in a **REVIEW or Private Message! :)**

**REVIEW! REVIEW! :D**

Until next time guys! :)


End file.
